Le poids d'une destinée
by Stellina73
Summary: Lorsque Morgane découvre la véritable identité d'Emrys, sa colère est inimaginable. Pour se protéger et surveiller Arthur, Merlin devra mettre sa vie en péril afin que tous le croient mort, même ses plus proches amis...
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Merlin s'éveilla, il alla directement aux appartements d'Arthur , lequel dormait étendu de tout son long sur le lit. Le jeune serviteur sourit en voyant le roi dormir la bouche ouverte en bavant sur son oreiller. Se sentant observé, Arthur ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fixa Merlin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque secondes avant que le jeune garçon aille ouvrir les rideaux.

- Merlin…

- Un problème Sire?

- Il fait jour!

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux ramener la nuit.

- Dans ce cas, dis à mes conseillers que je resterai au lit aujourd'hui.

Le serviteur soupira, tous les matins c'étaient le même cinéma. Il leva les yeux et avisa la carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit.

- Si vous ne vous levez pas, je devrais vous forcer…

- Je doute que tu puisses me lever par ta seule force Merlin!

- Mais par la force de mon intellect, c'est un jeu d'enfant!

Et doucement, le jeune homme versa le contenu de la carafe sur la tête de son maître.

- MERLIN !

- Le petit déjeuner est sur la table, Altesse ! Cria-t-il joyeusement avant de s'échapper d'un bond par la porte.

Il retourna prestement au laboratoire de Gaius.

- Déjà debout Merlin?

- Oui, et de meilleur humeur que notre grand roi!

- Je n'en doute pas. Viens donc manger ton petit déjeuner.

Merlin s'approchait de la table lorsqu'un sifflement assourdissant lui emplit le crane. Il se boucha les oreilles en gémissant et tomba à genoux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gaius tenter de lui écarter les mains et de lui parler mais les hurlements du jeune homme couvraient ses paroles. Merlin n'entendait plus que la voix de Morgane qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle parlait une langue étrange mais avant qu'il ne puisse saisir le sens de ses paroles, il perdit connaissance.

Dans la forêt sombre, des silhouettes se réunirent en silence. La plupart étaient vêtues de grandes capes qui dissimulaient leurs visages. Devant le groupe se tenait Morgane, Prêtresse toute puissante de l'Ancienne Religion. Elle s'adressa au groupe d'un voix trainante qui fit frissonner les plus frêles.

- Si je vous ai appelés grâce à ma magie en ce jour, c'est pour vous proposer de rejoindre mon armée de sorciers. Mais j'ai, tout d'abord, une question essentielle à vous poser. Quiconque me donnera un renseignement utile se verra attribuer un rôle capitale dans cette guerre.

Elle laissa s'installer un silence pesant, préparant avec soin ses mots pour que tous en saisissent l'importance..

- Connaissez-vous la véritable identité d'un certain sorcier que l'on nomme… Emrys?

D'un même mouvement, tous les druides se figèrent tandis qu'une petite silhouette s'avança.

Merlin s'éveilla dans un sursaut, en sueur. Gaius était assis à son chevet, préoccupé.

- Merlin, que se passe-t-il? Comment te sens-tu?

Mais, les yeux dans le vague, le garçon n'écoutait pas, concentré sur une voix que lui seul entendait. « Jeune sorcier, l'heure est grave. Il nous faut agir. Rejoins moi cette nuit dans les bois et n'en parle à personne. Sois prudent néanmoins… »

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de son mutisme lorsqu'un lourd silence s'installa. Voyant que son protégé semblait enfin prêt à communiquer, Gaius réitéra sa question. Merlin supposa un coup de fatigue et sortit en prétextant une corvée quelconque, laissant Gaius interloqué.

La journée sembla interminable au jeune magicien et, bien qu'il tenta d'être discret, Arthur se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose troublait son serviteur. Cependant, des attaques répétées d'une bande de brigands dans les villages des environs l'occupaient davantage. Lorsque la nuit tomba, le sorcier retrouva Kilgharrah dans la forêt où il l'avait si souvent rejoint. Le regard du dragon lui confirma la gravité de la situation.

- Merlin, cette fois je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, commença-t-il. Le temps presse. Ce matin, tu l'as certainement ressenti, Morgane a lancé un appel à tous les sorciers et druides les plus proches.

- C'est à cause de cela que je me suis évanoui?

- Pas exactement…

L'immense créature soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Il craignait une réaction impulsive de la part de Merlin qui mettrait en danger sa destinée.

- Merlin, cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire. Il va te falloir faire ce que je vais dire, _tout _ce que je vais dire.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête avec hésitation, en signe de soumission.

- Ce matin, lorsque Morgane a voulu savoir qui connaissait l'identité d'Emrys, l'un des druides t'a trahi.

- C'est impossible!

- Et pourtant c'est arrivé, jeune sorcier. Je t'avais prévenu que l'enfant mettrait en péril ton destin. C'est lorsque Mordred a divulgué ton véritable nom qu'une vague de rage de Morgane t'a fait perdre connaissance.

Kilgharrah laissa quelques instants à Merlin pour lui permettre d'assimiler toutes ces informations, car il savait que la suite serait tout aussi effrayante. Le garçon était consterné, il avait perdu la carte de la surprise et bientôt, il n'en doutait pas, Morgane chercherait à le tuer. Il n'aurait alors pas le choix, il devrait confier son secret au Roi.

- Arthur n'est pas encore prêt, gémit-il.

- Je le sais, mon ami, je n'ignore pas que les récents événements l'ont profondément bouleversé. C'est pourquoi j'ai une autre alternative à te proposer. Bien que je doutes que tu l'apprécies.

- Quelle est-elle?

- Pour que la sorcière cesse de te pourchasser, il faudra qu'elle te croit mort. Et pour cela, tout le monde doit croire à ta perte.

- Agravaine s'empressera alors de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je comprends l'idée, mais comment suis-je sensé m'assurer que tout le monde morde à l'hameçon?

- Je connais un sort qui te permettra de te dédoubler. Pendant que ton véritable corps sera endormi auprès de moi, le corps que tu auras emprunté et que tu contrôleras par la pensée retournera à Camelot et…hum…trépassera. Mais pour que tous croient à ton décès, il te faudra perdre la vie devant celui dont personne ne mettra la parole en doute.

- Arthur…

Bien que Merlin saisisse les motivations du plan, le mettre en pratique lui semblait nettement moins simple. Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire.

- Que signifie « emprunter » un corps?

- Même si tu as de puissantes facultés magiques et que tu es capable de projeter ta pensée vers un autre corps, tu ne peux en créer un. Il te faudra un deuxième être de chair pour créer l'illusion de ta mort. Mais si ta conscience te tracasse, tu n'auras qu'à sacrifier un assassin ou un brigand.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? demanda le garçon, choqué.

- Merlin, je trouve qu'une vie malhonnête prise pour sauver des centaines d'innocents est un prix fort raisonnable.

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise. Bien que les paroles du dragon soient avisées, il répugnait à sacrifier l'existence d'un inconnu. Fût-ce-t-il pour de nobles desseins.

- Quand devrons-nous agir?

- Ce soir, je le crains. La haine de la sorcière est telle qu'elle n'attendra guère avant de lancer l'offensive. Il te faudra…décéder d'ici deux jours. Le sort ne tiendra pas plus longtemps et nous fatiguera tous les deux. Mais surtout, jeune sorcier, écoute moi bien. _Personne_ ne doit savoir ce que nous préparons. Pas même Gaius. Ne pas tenir compte de mes conseils cette fois, mon garçon, pourrait être fatal. Pour nous deux. Le sort que je devrai lancer est puissant et si tu ne coopères pas, il me tuera.

- Oui, je comprends. Je doutes seulement d'avoir le courage de passer à l'acte, une fois le moment venu…

- De ta bravoure, je ne doute aucunement, _Emrys_.

Merlin sourit avec émotion, prêt à suivre le chemin tortueux de sa destinée.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait. Il se releva en grognant, chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal. Enfin, de _son corps _n'était peut-être pas l'expression appropriée.

En effet, peu de temps avant, il avait assommé un bandit avec l'aide du dragon et ensemble ils avaient mis en place l'enchantement permettant à Merlin d'occuper les deux corps. Ainsi il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à Camelot et à trouver une façon de mourir.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, râla-t-il en se mettant en route.

Il avait eu peu de temps pour envisager les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Le suicide? Non, Gaius saurait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et le moindre doute de sa part mettrait le plan en péril. De plus, tant qu'à mourir, autant trépasser avec les honneurs.

Il avait un instant songer à aller voir Morgane pour qu'elle le tue de sa main, mais il se doutait qu'elle le ferait souffrir avant, et cette perspective ne l'alléchait guère. Et puis Arthur ne pourrait être témoin de la scène sans mourir aussi alors c'était impossible.

La fin la plus probable pour le serviteur d'un soldat serait d'être tuer par l'épée, pris au piège lors d'un combat. Encore fallait-il trouver un champ de bataille d'ici deux jours.

Merlin soupira, de toute façon, avec se chance habituelle, il trouverait forcément quelqu'un voulant attenter à la vie d'Arthur d'ici peu. Cette fois il n'aurait qu'à se mettre clairement sur son chemin sans utiliser sa magie.

Bien sûr le plus simple aurait été de tout avoué à Arthur, mais cela lui semblait aussi le plus compliqué. Et le roi n'était pas en état d'accuser un tel choc. Merlin restait persuadé que sa perte serait pour son ami plus supportable que de se sentir trahi à nouveau. Après tout, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Arthur était plus cher à son cœur qu'il ne l'était au sien.

Le jeune homme stoppa brusquement lorsque le château fut en vue. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que durant environ trois quarts d'heure, il n'avait fait que penser à sa propre mort. Sa vie était devenue si extrémiste: vivre ou mourir. Remplie de dangers, de sacrifices, de meurtres et de trahisons. Il était bien loin le temps où il abattait des arbres et modifiait la forme de flammes pour amuser Will.

Il se rendit aux cuisines dans un état second, toujours absorbé par ses réflexions. Il arriva dans la chambre du roi dans le même état, celui-ci tenta par quelques plaisanteries de le dérider mais chaque fois que Merlin croisait son regard, une voix dans sa tête lui disait « Souris-lui, fais comme si de rien n'était. Car dans moins de deux jours, tu seras mort. Rien ne pourra plus changer cela. »

Mais le plus dur fut de convaincre Gaius que tout allait bien. Le vieux médecin connaissait son protégé par cœur, il remarqua bien vite qu'il était troublé. Le garçon sentait son regard peser sur lui et cela le rendait nerveux. Ne sachant comment s'occuper, il se mit à mettre un semblant d'ordre sur les étagères où s'entassaient des dizaines de pots remplis d'herbes et de potions étranges.

- Merlin? Tout va bien? Tu sembles… préoccupé.

Le bruit d'un pot cassé fit écho à cette demande. Les mains tremblantes, le magiciens chercha des yeux de quoi nettoyer avant de penser à utiliser la magie. « Décidément, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui. » songea Gaius, intrigué.

- Oui oui. Tout va bien. Rien d'extraordinaire, la routine quoi. Des tas de corvées, d'ailleurs je dois y aller! J'ai une écurie à nettoyer…

Et il partit en laissant le pot et son contenu sur le sol. Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil. Quels ennuis son pupille s'était-il encore attiré?

Une fois la dernière stalle impeccable et emplis d'une bonne odeur de paille fraiche, Merlin retourna voir si Arthur avait besoin de lui. Le travail avait un peu atténuer son amertume et il avait fini par retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.

Il arriva aux appartements royaux en même temps que le roi lui-même. Celui-ci était si pensif qu'il faillit percuter son serviteur et faire tomber le repas qu'il lui apportait. Le brun s'empressa de se renseigner sur son curieux silence.

-Un problème Sir?

- J'ai eu un entretien avec mon Oncle, il paraît qu'un énorme sanglier a attaqué des voyageurs hier. Il a également été vu par des marchands la semaine dernière. Je me disais justement à l'entrainement ce matin que les chevaliers semblent s'ennuyer. Ce qui est plutôt bon signe, lorsque les soldats s'ennuient c'est que l'on a pas besoin d'eux et que la paix règne. Néanmoins je pense qu'une bonne partie de chasse leur serait profitable. Nous partirons donc demain avant les premières lueurs. Prépare des vivres pour la journée et six chevaux. Nous rentrerons demain soir, on ne devrais pas avoir de mal à repérer l'animal s'il est agressif.

Il retint un sourire en guettant la réaction de Merlin. Il savait que celui-ci détestait la chasse et que ses plaintes ne se feraient pas attendre.

- Soit. Y'a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Altesse?

Pour le coup, Arthur en resta bouche bée. Aucune protestation? Aucun gémissement ni regard suppliant? Quelque chose clochait! Il allait questionner son serviteur lorsque Sir Leon toqua doucement à la porte.

- Sir? Votre présence est requise au Conseil. Nous vous attendons.

Le roi soupira avant d'acquiescer.

- Tu peux te retirer Merlin, je me débrouillerai pour mon repas de ce soir. Va donc te changer les idées.

- Merci Arthur.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, le jeune sorcier se rendit à la taverne où il trouva Gwaine. Lequel lui proposa allègrement un verre. Après une courte hésitation, Merlin accepta. Après tout, ce pourrait être la dernière chope d'hydromel qu'il boirait avant un bon moment. Et demain serait une fort longue journée.

Et au milieu des rires gras et du bruit des verres s'entrechoquant, le jeune garçon oublia presque qui il était, il oublia qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et que le lendemain, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de trépasser durant la chasse. Parce que c'était sa destinée, et que pour cela, il devait vivre dans l'anonymat et dans l'ombre de ses illustres amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Petite suite (qui en vérité n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est plutôt le paralèlle mais bon, c'est du neuf quoi!).

Merci à _lele-35_ et _ilai_ pour votre petit message. Ca fait bien plaisir! :D

J'avais oublier de le préciser mais pour l'instant ça ne faisait pas grande différence, **CETTE FIC' EST UNE SUITE DE L'EPISODE 9 DE LA SAISON 4. IL CONTIENT DONC DES _SPOILERS _SUR CETTE SAISON AINSI QUE LES PRECEDENTES** (logique me diriez-vous ^^). L'histoire se déroule donc après le 409 et ne tient pas compte des épisodes suivant!

Je viens à peine de l'écrire mais je voulais la poster avant demain (ouf, il est tout juste 23h59 ^^). Je m'excuse donc pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper à cette heure.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Rappel : contient des **spoilers** sur les saisons **2**,**3** et **4**. Voilà, vous serez prévenus hein ;)

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été agitée pour Morgane, et elle avait peu dormi. A ses côtés, le jeune garçon, lui, était encore paisible.<p>

Elle sourit en le regardant. Depuis toujours, chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'enfant, elle se sentait le devoir de le protéger. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'avancer!

La surprise, puis rien d'autre que la haine lorsqu'il lui avait confier ce secret. Un si lourd secret. Caché si habilement. La haine, la rage, elle ne pouvait réfléchir tant ses sentiments l'avaient submergée. Oh, et elle l'avait entendu hurler lorsque la vague l'avait atteint.

Doux chant que celui de la souffrance, paisible royaume que celui de la peur. Ainsi elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, et elle avait compris bien des choses. Comment Arthur avait pu survivre toutes ces années, comment tous les sorciers qui lui avait voulu du mal avaient été déjoués, comment avait-il réussi à poursuivre sa route malgré les embûches.

Certes il était fort, et pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant, elle savait que s'il occupait désormais son trône, c'était parce que ce vaurien le suivait à la trace, ne le quittait jamais, tel une ombre. Il avait si souvent été sur sa route lorsqu'elle voulait faire tomber Camelot. Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer? Ne pas faire le rapprochement? Elle l'avait seulement pris pour un servant un peu simple d'esprit.

La couverture parfaite! Qui se douterait que ce gentil serviteur à la langue un peu trop pendue et au sourire un peu trop large pouvait tuer d'un regard? Qu'il pouvait être plus dangereux encore que celui qu'il protégeait? A ces simples pensées, Morgane sentait sa magie se déchaîner dans ses veines. Bientôt, elle assouvirait sa vengeance.

Elle s'assit près du feu en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Mordred, le pauvre était exténué. Son regard tomba sur un petit miroir, le seul de toute la…_l'habitation. _Elle tenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux mais elle les avait laissés depuis trop longtemps emmêlés. Il serait difficile d'y remédier. Puis elle scruta ses yeux, plus aucune chaleur n'y brillait. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur chaleureuse qui avait fait chavirer bien des cœurs. Seulement le froid, la rancune et la peur.

Dans ce moment de lucidité, l'empoisonnement lui était revenu en mémoire. Ainsi Merlin avait compris qu'elle était le réceptacle du sort de Morgause puisqu'elle n'était pas touchée, et lui si. La magie ne pouvait donc protéger le sorcier, elle devait être impliquée. Sa rancune s'atténua, autrefois, il avait été un ami. Un bon ami. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, avait su son secret, l'avait gardé. Qui eut cru que ce garçon si maladroit pouvait si facilement dissimuler tant de secrets. De si gros secret que c'en devenaient des mensonges. Une trahison.

Il avait provoqué la longue agonie de Morgause. _Assassin. Meurtrier. _Elle aurait tant aimé lui crier ces mots au visage. Elle avait dû la tuer de sa main, sa propre sœur. Non, il paierait pour cela. Il paierait pour avoir si souvent voulu la stopper. Il serait le premier à mourir. Et il tomberait bientôt.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Morgane sursauta.

- MaDame?

Elle doutait de perdre un jour cette habitude de se raidir à chaque fois qu'on la dérangeait lors de ses réflexions.

- Agravaine, le salua-t-elle doucement. Sortons, je ne voudrais pas réveiller le garçon.

Docile, l'homme ressortit et s'assit sur une roche un peu plus loin, elle le rejoignit sans se presser.

- Quelles nouvelles de notre cher roi?

- Oh, il dépérit quelque peu sans sa bien-aimée.

- Il aura bientôt d'autres chats à fouetter. J'ai une fort intéressante nouvelle à vous communiquer…

- Elle concerne l'enfant?

- En partie, celui-ci m'a divulgué l'identité d'Emrys.

- Vraiment? Qui est-ce?

- _Merlin… _

- **QUOI ?**

Le simple fait de citer son nom la faisait frémir, oui il paierait son audace.

- Comment a-t-il pu se cacher si longtemps? Arthur n'est bien sur pas au courant!

A ces mots Morgane tiqua, elle leva la main pour le faire taire. Une idée s'insinuait en son esprit et faisait son chemin.

Si le roi venait à découvrir ce secret, il se sentirait trahi, une fois de plus. Cependant elle doutait qu'il ait le courage de tuer son serviteur, il le bannirai tout au plus, Merlin serait ainsi à la merci de l'enchanteresse et le jeune Pendragon aurait bien du mal à se remettre d'une nouvelle trahison.

Il suffisait de mettre Emrys dans une situation où il n'aurait pas le choix: il devrait se servir de la magie. Elle fit rapidement part de son idée à Agravaine. Elle n'appréciait guère de le mêler autant à l'affaire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lui seul avait les moyens de tendre une embuscade au serviteur sous peu.

- Depuis quelques jours, une bande de bandits sévit dans les environs. J'irai cet après-midi les trouver. Je leur proposerai un marché et les paierai. Je leur décrirai Merlin comme la cible mais ne leur préciserai pas qu'il a des pouvoirs. Je n'aurais alors qu'à trouver un prétexte pour qu'Arthur sorte de Camelot avec son serviteur. Disons…demain?

- Oui, c'est parfait! Si le roi sort il sera sans doutes accompagné de ses chevaliers. Dites au brigands d'en tuer le maximum mais de laisser le roi vivant. Oh, qu'ils le blesse s'ils en ont l'occasion, cela poussera Merlin à agir. Et ce sous les yeux de son cher souverain.

Un large sourire étira leurs visages. Demain, un tournant marquerait l'histoire de l'illustre cité. Enfin, ils pourraient agir.

- Allez maintenant. Et ne me décevez pas!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas MaDame, demain, à cette heure-ci, Merlin subira le regard noir de son si précieux ami.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son cheval et l'enfourcha. Levant sa lame, il dit simplement, rayonnant:

- Longue vie à la Reine!

Puis partit au galop, arrachant à Morgane un sourire machiavélique. Elle rentra doucement préparer quelque chose à manger pour Mordred. Certaine de son succès futur. Pris au piège, Merlin n'aurait d'autres choix que de se dévoiler. Il ne savait pas se battre avec une épée, sa seule arme était son Don.

Et quel genre de sorcier préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong> de votre lecture! Un avis particulier? Ca vous a plu? Déplu? Review!

_**Ps**_: Je sais pas si ça importe quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas préciser quand seront publiés les chapitres suivants... Désolée. je les poste le plus tôt possible après les avoir écrits mais là, j'avoue que mes yeux se ferment d'eux même ^^ Et vu que la suite est encore seulement dans ma petite tête... Voilà, je pense que tout le monde s'en fout mais j'aurais fait mon petit commentaire! Merci d'être passé les gens! Long vie à Merlin! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Eheh, voilà la suite! Je sais pas si vous aller aimer, mais personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire! (ayant un léger penchant pour le _dramatique_...:p)

Comme toujours, contient des **spoilers** de la saison **4**/

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Merlin. But BBC does. ( - bande de veinards!)

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui trainent.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Merlin sentait le liquide couler le long de ses tempes. Il peinait à reprendre conscience.<p>

Ce fut un réveil laborieux mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Arthur debout à coté de son lit. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé. Il releva les yeux, ahuri:

- Eh !

- C'est tout? Pas de regard incendiaire? Pas d'insultes finement détournées? Pas de protestations véhémentes? Ah, tu me déçois Merlin, très franchement tu perds en intérêt, petit à petit.

Un sourire en coin ponctua la remarque.

- Bon puisque tu es incapable d'être un serviteur convenable, essaie au moins de te dépêcher pour me rejoindre à l'écurie, nous préparerons les chevaux ensemble, les palefreniers dorment encore.

- Et ils ont bien raison… Enfin des hommes saints d'esprit… marmonna le brun.

Nouveau sourire. Voilà une remarque déjà plus… _merlinesque! _Parfois Arthur se demandait ce que ça faisait d'avoir un serviteur prêt à vous servir, qui ne répondait pas avec insolence ou ironie et surtout qui gardait sa langue dans les moments délicats. Puis il se souvint de Georges. Non décidément il préférait le style de Merlin, il s'ennuierait sinon. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, il appréciait grandement la compagnie du jeune homme. Merlin pouvait aussi être sage et lui procurer des conseils avisés. Bref, Merlin c'était Merlin.

Or depuis quelques jours ce n'était plus le même, Arthur était très pris par ses obligations royales, mais il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas arriver à détendre son ami lorsqu'ils avaient de courts moments ensemble. « Après la chasse, se promit le roi. Après la chasse je l'emmènerai se promener je ne sais où, mais je trouverai un endroit calme pour lui parler et lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Peut-être une peine de cœur? »

Arrivé devant l'écurie, il stoppa ses réflexions pour aller prendre une brosse. Après tout, si décharger un peu Merlin pouvait l'aider, l'écurie était vide de toute façon. Personne ne saurait que le roi brossait lui-même ses chevaux, après tout.

0~0~0

Se levant avec difficulté, Merlin gémit en constatant qu'il était bel et bien trempé jusqu'aux os. Sa tête tournait un peu mais sinon ça pouvait aller. Le mal de crane était déjà passé. Il se jura de ne plus jamais prendre plus de trois chopes lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'hommes qui tenaient bien mieux l'alcool que lui.

Il s'habilla tant bien que mal et sortit de sa chambre. Doucement, il s'approcha de Gaius en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Combien de temps avant de le revoir? Il l'ignorait. Le sorcier ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour revenir auprès de ses amis. Après tout, ils le croiraient mort, comment justifier un retour impromptu?

Silencieusement, il remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules du vieil homme et l'embrassa sur le front. Il jeta ensuite un ultime regard sur la pièce. Combien de fois était-il entré ici? Tantôt paniqué, tantôt énervé, las, inquiet. Et il était toujours là. « Pour la dernière fois »se dit-il tristement. Il referma la porte avec gravité, tel un homme en deuil. Puis il prit le chemin des écuries.

…..

« De grâce, il fait encore nuit! Arthur n'a décidément pas tous ses esprits! La sanglier avait attaqué de jour que je sache! » râla intérieurement le jeune homme. Idée qui se confirma lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le roi était en train de _panser _un de ses chevaux! En un geste futile, Merlin se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Non c'était bien réel! Néanmoins le serviteur retint une remarque. S'il se moquait, le souverain serait vexé d'avoir été pris sur le fait et le lui ferait payer par une corvée. Le sorcier n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer avec son ami durant ses dernières heures alors il pris une brosse à son tour, sans un mot, et entra dans la stalle voisine à celle ou se trouvait son maître.

Mais ce ne fut pas le même calme lorsque les chevaliers arrivèrent peu après. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant leur chef seller les chevaux avec son servant. Ils s'entreregardèrent, hésitants sur la conduite à adopter. Telle ne fut pas la délicate réaction de Gwaine. Qui éclata d'un rire franc, bientôt suivit par Perceval.

- Eh bien, Altesse, on met la main à la pâte?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, mes chevaliers sont trop fainéants pour le faire et mon serviteur est trop lent si l'on veut partir à l'heure!

Un large sourire étira le visage de Merlin alors qu'une idée lui venait:

- Mais si vous n'avez rien à faire, vous pouvez toujours nous aider! Il reste deux chevaux à harnacher.

Tous le fixèrent, stupéfaits. Puis Gwaine haussa les épaules et alla prendre une bride, bientôt suivit par ses compères. Mine de rien, Arthur souriait, caché derrière un étalon alezan. Son servant pouvait faire des miracles lorsque ça lui chantait. Un roi et ses plus proches chevaliers en train de préparer eux-mêmes leurs montures avec un serviteur, c'était plus qu'insolite!

Le souverain tourna brusquement la tête lorsque Gwaine laissa tomber une selle, qu'il s'empressa de ramasser en grommelant à propos des palefreniers. Le blond remarqua alors qu'il avait le regard légèrement vitreux, et un peu la même attitude que Merlin, lors de son réveil. Au moins, quelqu'un s'employait à remonter le moral du garçon!

Néanmoins la troupe était efficace et se mit bientôt en route.

0~0~0

Le soleil était déjà haut, et ils n'avaient trouvé aucunes traces de l'animal. Merlin était nerveux. Comment se mettre en danger lors d'une tranquille partie de chasse en forêt? Ils s'approchèrent avec précaution d'une descente assez raide. Cela semblait en réalité être un profond cratère, on devinait les pentes tout autour de la petite clairière qui se trouvait au milieu.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu creuser un tel trou? Demanda Sir Leon, intrigué.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Arthur. Mais personne n'oserait s'aventurer ici. La cachette idéale pour le sanglier, ou tout autre gibier.

Sur ce il mit pieds à terre. Aussitôt imité par ses compagnons.

- Merlin tu garderas les chevaux, ils risquent de paniquer s'ils se retrouvent en face de la bête. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que ta présence soit indispensable pour ce genre d'exercice.

Pour une fois, Merlin aurait préféré les accompagner, mais il tint sa langue et acquiesça. Les autres s'employèrent alors à dévaler la côte sans trébucher. Le magicien scrutait les environs, un silence trop lourd régnait. Il n'y avait pas de chants d'oiseau, rien. Quelque chose se terrait.

Lorsque les défenseurs de Camelot eurent atteint la clairière, ils constatèrent qu'elle ne contenait en réalité aucun abri pour l'animal qu'ils recherchaient.

Soudain, des hommes sortirent de derrière les arbres et dévalèrent la pente qu'il leur restait en criant. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil en haut mais Merlin était toujours en compagnie des bêtes, aucun bandit n'avait pris la peine de l'attaquer. Et le roi se félicita de l'avoir laissé avec les chevaux, son serviteur ne savait se battre et ne portait jamais d'épée. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il s'était trouvé avec eux, au milieu du combat! Ca lui était déjà arrivé, d'ailleurs. Mais qui savait quelle bonne étoile protégeait cet éternel imprudent?

Rapides, les chevaliers dégainèrent leurs lames pour se défendre. La plupart des brigands attaquèrent les chevaliers avec fureur, deux autres se tinrent devant le roi, menaçants. L'un d'eux était immense, il faisait plus d'une tête de plus que le souverain et avait des muscles à ne pas négliger. Ces barbares engagèrent le combat et Arthur vint rapidement à bout du plus chétif, qui semblait distrait. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. L'autre était bien plus coriace et se battait comme un lion.

0~0~0

Merlin sursauta lorsque l'attaque survint. Les chevaux ne semblaient pas vraiment nerveux, ils étaient habitués à ce genre de surprise. Le jeune homme les laissa alors en liberté, sachant qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas sans leurs maîtres. Il s'employa ensuite à descendre dans la clairière, dissimulé derrière les arbres. Voilà l'occasion qu'il attendait, une situation idéale pour tirer sa révérence.

Terré derrière un arbre, il attendait l'instant opportun pour entrer dans le combat, et ceci ne tarda pas.

Les chevaliers étaient encerclés et se défendaient sauvagement, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. De l'autre coté de la trouée d'arbres, Arthur était aux prises avec un titan.

Merlin se décalait pour se placer juste à coté du duel, lorsque son ami para un coup particulièrement puissant, d'un coup de poignet rageur, l'assaillant balaya la défense du roi et lui asséna un coup avec la garde de son épée. Surpris le blond recula. Le métal lui avait ouvert l'arcade et du sang coulait le long de son crane en abondance. Il lui semblait avoir un essaim d'abeilles dans la tête et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sonné, il recula précipitamment et trébucha sur une branche. Déséquilibré, il s'étala sur le dos et son épée lui échappa.

Satisfait, le géant leva son épée au dessus du roi. Certes il avait ordre de ne pas le tuer, mais son soi-disant protecteur, porteur d'un foulard, aurait déjà dû se montrer. Le plan ne se passait pas comme l'avait prévu le noble qui les avait payés. Il fit mine de vouloir achever le roi et levait un peu plus l'arme pour donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'une forme efflanquée le heurta de plein fouet.

Sans réfléchir, Merlin s'était jeté sur l'homme pour protéger Arthur. Ils avaient roulé-boulé dans les feuilles mortes et le plus maigre d'entre eux avait été expédié quelques pas plus loin que l'autre. L'épée du bandit reposait au sol et le garçon s'empressa de la ramasser, il ne tenait pas à mourir désarmé. Le titan ramassa alors l'épée de son défunt compagnon et fit face au serviteur. Il eut un sourire étrange que le sorcier ne comprit pas, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Le servant répondit à la provocation en se mettant en garde.

Un peu plus loin, Arthur peinait à se redresser, toujours à moitié assommé. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état de faiblesse que lors de son anniversaire. Accablé d'un mauvais pressentiment, il regarda le géant lancé l'assaut sur Merlin. Impuissant, il tenta de ramasser sa lame mais pris d'un puissant vertige, il dû se rattraper à un arbre. Non! L'histoire ne saurait se répéter!

Merlin para le premier coup sans trop de difficulté et riposta par un coup en biais que l'autre évita tant bien que mal. D'où lui venait cet art du combat? Certainement des reflexes physiques que le corps qu'il occupait avait gardé de son ancienne vie. Grisé par cette nouvelle puissance, ce fut lui cette fois qui attaqua. Arthur avait bien des fois tenté de l'initier à l'escrime et peut-être avait-il finit par retenir quelques petites choses. Insuffisantes pour vaincre, certes, mais peu importait de toute façon.

Après plusieurs parades, le géant ragea et se décida à reprendre les choses en main. Il réitéra le coup puissant qu'il avait asséner à Arthur avec son épée et parvint à désarmer le garçon. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son arme et prépara le coup fatal.

Cette riposte-là, Merlin ne l'avait pas vu venir. Surpris, il vit sa la lame voler un peu plus loin alors que son adversaire propulsa la sienne dans la brèche. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le métal froid ressortait de sa poitrine, laissant un trou béant juste en-dessous de son thorax.

Etrangement, son cœur semblait battre encore plus fort. Il porta les mains à sa blessure avant de les relever devant ses yeux. Il était comme étonné de les voir ensanglantées. Jetant un regard écarquillé à son ennemi, à bout de force, il s'écroula.

Lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le sol, un hurlement déchirant lui transperça les tympans.

* * *

><p>Bon j'avoue je me suis amusée à faire un léger (ok <em>très <em>léger) suspense pour la première phrase, on imagine des trucs et enfait... bah rien. Voilà, c'était juste une petite feinte. Un petit clin d'oeil on va dire ^^

*Ok, je sors*

_**Merci de votre lecture**_! Review? c'est par la-bas ! -


	5. Chapter 5

BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE !

Et voilà la suite! Comme je l'avais (presque) promis à lele-35 ;)

Je vous demande d'être indulgent(e)s, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur les mots à utiliser, les répliques, etc... J'éspère quand même ne pas vous décevoir...

_**Merci**_ pour toutes les **reviews** et **Bonne Lecture** =)

* * *

><p>Ce fut comme si la lame avait transpercé sa propre chair. Comme si c'était son propre sang qui rougissait la terre.<p>

Certains pensaient qu'un sang avait plus de valeur qu'un autre,. Ils avaient tord. En cela son point de vue avait toujours différé de celui de son père. Et la première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, c'était lorsque Merlin, déjà, lui avait sauvé la vie en buvant son verre.

Il avait vu le barbare désarmer Merlin. Il l'avait vu plonger dans l'ouverture qu'il s'était créé et enfoncer son épée juste sous la poitrine de son ami. Il avait vu les genoux de son serviteur flancher. C'en fut trop. Plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Avec un cri de désespoir qui se mua en rugissement, il ramassa son épée. Indifférent à sa vision qui se troublait, il se rua sur le titan. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eut le temps de faire un geste, le roi avait déjà planté sa lame en son cœur. Il tomba immédiatement, inerte. La mort l'avait tout de suite emporté.

Arthur se jeta au sol pour rattraper la tête de Merlin avant que celle-ci ne heurte une roche. Il leva un regard désespéré pour quérir de l'aide mais les chevaliers étaient bien trop occupés, ils venaient de prendre l'avantage sur leurs adversaires et désormais c'était eux qui les encerclaient.

Il pressa sa main tremblante contre la blessure de son servant pour ralentir le flot de sang qui s'en échappait. Avec son autre bras, il le rapprocha de son torse pour le réchauffer. Le brun rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Respire Merlin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dès que les autres auront fini, je te ramènerait auprès de Gaius qui saura te soigner.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile Sir, je vis avec un médecin, je sais reconnaitre une blessure mortelle.

- Ne dis pas ça! Je t'interdis de me laisser! Tu entends!

- Je suis désolé. Mais pourtant il semble qu'une fois de plus, je vais vous désobéir, Altesse…

- Et de grâce, laisse tomber les politesses, tache plutôt de garder tes force.

Il eut un léger sourire peiné. Il haletait et parlait avec quelques difficultés.

- Je t'en supplie Merlin…Ne me laisse pas. Tu es peut-être un serviteur incapable mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi!

- Non Sir. Vous êtes un bon roi, vous… vous l'avez toujours été. Vos décisions…. sont entachées lorsque vous vous basez sur l'avis d'autres… personnes. La vérité et la justice réside en… votre cœur, Arthur. Vous seul pou…pouvez régner en p…paix.

Sa respiration devenait sifflante, sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement mais il tenait à continuer cette douloureuse, ultime discussion.

- Tu as toujours su m'aider pour prendre ces bonnes décisions pourtant. Et je ne saurais te dire combien je t'en sais gré.

- Un simple merci suffirait.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du mourant alors que tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Son sourire devint une grimace. Un gémissement d'échappa de ses lèvres. Arthur ne parvenait plus à parler, déjà ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

- Aucun homme ne mérite qu'on le pleure, Arthur.

- Je me demande fort qui aurait pu dire une idiotie pareille…

- S'il vous… plait, Sir…

- Oui?

- Prenez soin… de Gaius, c'est un vieil homme… mais il est… précieux, et courageux, et…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Merlin, je le veillerai.

- Mer…ci.

- C'est moi qui doit te dire merci.

- Ce serait …bien… la première… fois.

- Là fut ma plus grande erreur.

0~0~0

Agenouillé, le roi serrait son ami contre lui. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser partir.

- Là fut ma plus grande erreur, avoua-t-il dans la plus grande sincérité.

Le regard que lui jeta Merlin à cet instant lui fit perdre pied. Un mélange de foi, d'adoration et de résignation qui l'ébranla. Il commençait seulement à comprendre qu'il reviendrait de cette simple « partie de chasse » seul. Qu'il franchirait la grande porte de Camelot sans entendre les inepties de son serviteur.

Un futur sombre semblait l'attendre. Il se rendit compte que Merlin était plus précieux à ses yeux qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Son père désapprouvait ce genre de lien. Une amitié entre un prince et un homme du peuple, un garçon de ferme, un serviteur. Mais elle était bien là, elle s'était installée, doucement, et s'était développée tel une magnifique fleur. Fleur dont une des racines venait à défaillir.

C'était de ce genre de liberté qu'il voulait dans son royaume, une égalité à toute épreuve qui mettait tous les hommes au même niveau. L'adoubement de ses chevaliers, non nobles, en avait été la première pierre. Mais Merlin ne verrait jamais ce règne fleurissant, jamais il ne verrait une cité où les rois peuvent épouser des servantes et des serviteurs devenir nobles.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à exprimer ses pensées à son servant. Il ne parvenait à les dire que par le regard. Il aurait voulu les crier mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Car doucement, la réalité s'insinuait ne lui. Merlin allait mourir.

_Cette paix je la bâtirai pour toi, Merlin. Cette égalité, je la forgerai au nom de notre amitié._

Mais déjà le brun ne pouvait plus respirer, il pressait le bras d'Arthur avec ses ultimes forces. Ses yeux se dilatèrent.

- Merci Merlin…

Les mots vinrent simultanément au dernier souffle du blessé.

Le blond lui ferma les yeux et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son meilleur ami, son seul ami.

- Dors en paix, mon frère.

0~0~0

Gwaine et Perceval était en lutte contre le dernier bandit. Elyan se laissa tomber, épuisé et décrocha la gourde de sa ceinture pour se désaltéré et nettoyer son bras blessé. Leon se retourna pour vérifier qu'aucun n'avait survécu lorsque son regard tomba sur le roi. Dans ses bras gisait Merlin. Il se rapprocha avec la déférence que l'on porte aux mourants. Il vit le serviteur et son maître échanger quelques paroles. Puis se dernier embrassa le front de son ami et le déposa lentement sur les feuilles.

Horrifié, Leon ne parvenait pas à y croire. Les yeux pleins de larmes, le souverain croisa le regard de son chevalier.

- Il a donné sa vie pour me sauver…

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres du soldat. La cruelle vérité les avaient scellées. Merlin n'était plus.

0~0~0

Rapidement les autres chevaliers se rapprochèrent et un silence de recueillement s'installa. Brusquement troublé cependant, par ce qui ressemblait à un roulement de tambour. Mais celui-ci venait du Nord, pas de Camelot donc. C'est effaré qu'ils comprirent que c'était là une cavalcade. Ils virent une vingtaine d'homme à cheval s'arrêter en bordure du cratère. Précisément à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait leurs propres bêtes. La haine envahi le jeune Pendragon.

- Le renfort des bandits…souffla Elyan.

Les jambes flageolantes, Arthur se leva et se planta au milieu de la clairière, décidé à venger son ami. Ces barbares paieraient cet affront. Déjà, des brigands mettaient pied à terre et s'employaient à descendre le plus vite possible.

- Sir il nous faut fuir! Cria brusquement Leon.

- Non! Je vengerai Merlin!

- Cette hérésie nous couterait la vie, Arthur! Il sont bien trop nombreux!

Voyant le roi l'ignorer, le chevalier prit les commandes. Son chef n'était pas en état de prendre des décisions. Il hurla :

- Perceval, Elyan, saisissez-vous du roi! Il faut le ramenez à Camelot!

Les deux soldats s'empressèrent d'empoigner leur souverain qui protesta avec véhémence. Perceval lui glissa entre deux cris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tous se mirent à courir pour rejoindre les chevaux. Tous sauf Gwaine.

- Gwaine nous ne pouvons ramener Merlin, nous n'avons pas le temps!

Mais celui-ci ne pouvait quitter des yeux sont défunt ami. Il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner sa dépouille ici.

- GWAINE !

Perceval et Elyan tentaient de mettre le roi sur sa monture. Leon se trouvait à mi-pente et leurs ennemis avaient atteint la trouée d'arbres. Il lança un regard d'excuse qu'il aurait voulu que son frère de cœur voit puis courut jusqu'aux bêtes. Une fois tous en selle, ils galopèrent avec célérité jusqu'à la cité. Désemparé, le cheval de Merlin ne savait que faire. Indécis, il suivit les autres.

Arthur avait cessé de réfléchir, de penser. Rien d'autre n'occupait son esprit que le martèlement régulier des sabots de son étalon. Il avait chassé tout souvenir de cette bataille. Il voulait que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar. Etourdi par la vitesse, sa tête se remit à tourner. Sentant l'inconscience le guetter, il s'accrocha aux crins de son animal pour ne pas tomber. Coucher sur son encolure, il laissa les ténèbres l'envelopper.

D'instinct, Elyan et Perceval se placèrent de chaque coté du souverain pour l'empêcher de tomber. Leon les guidait et Gwaine fermait la marche, morose. La monture de Merlin galopait à l'arrière. Tous furent soulager lorsqu'ils furent en vue de l'imposante forteresse.

Ils franchirent la porte en restant au galop. La foule s'écartait prestement pour laisser passer le cortège royal. Les habitants furent terrifiés lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur roi, couvert de sang, inconscient et soutenu par deux de ses chevaliers. La troupe ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignirent la grande cour. Leon sauta à terre et se marcha à grande enjambées jusqu'aux escaliers, jusqu'à Gaius. Lequel semblait se muer en statue de pierre.

- Gaius je suis désolé…

Un silence lui répondit.

- Arthur était en mauvaise posture. Merlin est intervenu. Il s'est remarquablement défendu mais… il est tombé au combat.

Gaius ne pouvait détourner son regard du dernier animal qui était entré dans la cour, et sur lui, une selle vide.

- Il s'est éteint dans les bras d'Arthur…

_Arthur… _Ce ne fut qu'à ce nom que le vieil homme sortit de son mutisme. Il vit Perceval porter le roi avec l'aide d'Elyan. Le souverain s'était évanoui, le sang maculait ses habits.

- Portez-le à mes appartements, finit-il par dire.

Soulagé que le médecin ait enfin réagi, le chevalier fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gaius avant d'entrer dans le château.

Au milieu de la cour, hagard, Gwaine ne savait où aller. Perdu, il aida les palefreniers à ramener les bêtes à l'écurie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review parce que pour le coup, je suis un peu sceptique sur ce chapitre...<em>

A bientôt!

Ps: Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, les cours reprenant... J'ai une vie surchargée alors à part au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire. Et vu que j'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil... Je ferais mon possible les weekend ;) Et aufait, pour tous les étudiants, bonne rentrée... :S


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite! Vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu un moment imprévu de libre, que j'ai donc consacré à l'écriture. ;)

**Merci** à tous pour vos super reviews! C'est très simpa! Je n'arrive pas à exprimer combien ça me rend heureuse de voir que des personnes aiment mon histoire!

**Merci du fond du coeur**, et _bonne lecture_!

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'un des bandits qu'Agravaine avait embrigadé était venu lui annoncer la mort de la cible, Morgane ne l'avait pas cru.<p>

C'était impossible! Ce devait être un tour joué par Merlin, un sortilège, une tromperie. Elle s'était aussitôt rendue sur le lieu de l'attaque.

Une fois au bord du cratère, elle scruta anxieusement le centre de la clairière. Mais trop de bandits s'y trouvaient, elle ne distinguait rien. Elle s'empressa de dévaler la pente jusqu'à la trouée. A sa vue, les hommes s'écartèrent craintivement, tous se méfiaient des sorcières. Néanmoins ils la dévoraient des yeux, c'était une femme belle, dangereuse et puissante…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant un homme gisant sur le sol, un foulard rouge lui enserrait le cou. En se rapprochant, elle reconnut Merlin. Impossible! Comment une simple épée était venue à bout d'Emrys! C'était si improbable!

Il avait certainement préféré mourir que de révéler ses pouvoirs au roi. Et ce lâche lui avait été annoncé comme sa perte. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Désormais, plus rien de s'opposait à sa conquête de Camelot. Sans la magie, Arthur et ses chevaliers ne pourraient lutter.

Enhardie par cette idée, elle se retourna vers les hommes et leur sourit.

- Vous avez accompli votre tâche avec efficacité messieurs.

- Hélas aucun d'entre nous n'a participé au combat, ma Dame, fit timidement l'un d'entre eux. Nous nous sommes séparés, nous comptions les prendre à revers mais ils ne sont pas arrivés par le chemin prévu. Tous nos compagnons sont morts en combattant les chevaliers.

- En ont-ils tués?

- Non, mais ils ont gravement blessé le roi. Il était au bord de l'épuisement lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Deux de ses hommes ont dû le porter.

- Fort bien.

Elle examina les soldats qui se tenaient en face d'elle. Tous la regardaient avec respect et obéissance. Après tout, une poignée d'hommes de main, de soldats ordinaires, pouvait être utile. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous de vigoureux hommes qui s'étaient détournés du droit chemin à cause d'une vie trop difficile, de taxes trop hautes et d'événements divers. Chaque histoire était différente mais tous avaient tourné le dos au royaume. Tout comme elle, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix pour avoir une existence vivable. Elle se planta devant celui qui avait parlé en premier. Il serait son test.

- Toi, prends ton épée et place toi au centre de la clairière. Et toi, donne moi ta lame, dit-elle durement en désignant un autre homme, qui s'empressa d'obéir.

Elle alla rejoindre le premier et se mit en garde. L'autre la regarda, interloqué. Elle lui asséna un coup mais il se contenta de l'esquiver.

- Défends-toi!

Méfiant, le brun empoigna son arme à deux mains avant de lancer l'offensive. Morgane ne cherchait pas à le blesser, mais elle testait sa défense et il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Il parait et ripostait avec une célérité déconcertante. Elle recula et mit fin au combat en souriant largement. Cet homme pourrait poser des difficultés même au meilleur des chevaliers.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Arkan, ma Dame.

- Eh bien Arkan, tu te défends bien à l'escrime.

- M…Merci ma Dame, répondit-il simplement, surpris.

- Accepterais-tu de devenir le dirigeant de ces hommes et de faire partie de mon armée?

Ahuri, Arkan écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers ses compères. Voilà quelques années qu'il les avaient rejoints, et depuis ils étaient devenus ses amis, ses frères de misère. Il volaient pour survivre et se faire un peu d'argent. Lui-même tuait rarement, contrairement à la plupart des autres du groupe, mais chacun avait son propre passé. Et certains avaient tant de haine en eux, tant d'injustice…

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir devenir leur chef. Tout cela parce qu'il avait osé parler à la sorcière… Il interrogea la troupe du regard. Tous sourirent et les plus âgés lui firent signe d'accepter.

- Nous sommes vôtres, ma Dame.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Bientôt, j'occuperai le trône de Camelot et vous, les quartiers des chevaliers.

Tous plongèrent dans une profonde révérence. Elle leur dit ensuite de rejoindre les chevaux en haut et de l'attendre un peu plus loin. Elle leur trouverait un lieu pour vivre jusqu'à l'invasion de la forteresse. Mais elle avait besoin d'un moment avant, un moment rien qu'à elle.

Elle attendit que tous soient hors de vue puis elle s'accroupit auprès de Merlin. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Avait-il tellement peur de la colère d'Arthur? Assez peur pour abandonner ses pouvoirs? Abandonner la vie? Elle restait sceptique, aurait-il vraiment laissé le roi sans protection? Peut-être que d'autres sorciers le veillaient.

Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec Merlin. Merlin qui avait été son ami, qui avait été dans les premiers à savoir son secret. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était comme elle. Il resterait une énigme qu'elle ne résoudrait jamais.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment comme elle. C'était un traître, il avait utilisé son Don pour défendre Arthur, celui qui avait traqué des sorciers. Le fils d'Uther, celui qui avait tant haï les magiciens, ceux comme elle, comme Emrys.

_Emrys… _Il avait trahi les siens, puis il s'était laissé tuer plutôt que de se révéler, d'assumer ce qu'il était. En réalité, il s'était trahi lui-même.

Avec un rictus dégouté, elle repoussa le visage inerte d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Reculant de quelques pas, elle leva la main. C'en était fini, un immense soulagement l'envahit tandis qu'elle enflammait le corps. Paix qui ne fut que de courte durée.

Les flammes s'animèrent et grossirent subitement. Terrifiée, Morgane resta tétanisée devant la colonne flamboyante. Les flammes se rassemblèrent et se muèrent en une forme distincte: un dragon. La bête rugit en crachant des étincelles bleus et étendit ses ailes orangées. Il fixa le jeune femme de son regard de braise et dans un nouveau rugissement, il prit son envol et se dirigea droit sur elle.

Paniquée, elle recula avec précipitation et tomba lourdement en arrière. La créature incandescente se grandit au-dessus d'elle et lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Tu paieras pour ton crime, **_Sorcière_**!

Puis elle disparut littéralement en fumée. Laissant Morgane haletante. Le dragon annonçait clairement que quelqu'un chercherait à venger Merlin. Elle devait réunir son armée, et au plus vite. Elle se releva, plus déterminée que jamais.

Bientôt, se promit-elle, Camelot tomberait.

* * *

><p>C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais ce chapitre me semblait incontournable même s'il ne s'y passe rien d'extraodinaire. Je m'imaginais mal ne rien dire sur la réaction de Morgane par rapport à la mort de son ennemi ;)<p>

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrait publier le prochain chapitre. Je pourrais probablement le finir sur papier demain, mais vu que je n'aurais pas mon ordi je sais pas quand je pourrais le transcrire .(et oui, voir que cela vous plait me donne des ailes et j'ai hate d'écrire la suite...) Donc suspense... ^^

**Merci de votre lecture**! _Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, largement plus court que d'habitude. Mais j'ai quand même bien galéré à l'écrire! Comme toujours, j'implore votre indulgence ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à certains mais j'ai eu des journées chargées.

**Bonne lecture**!

* * *

><p><em>L'écurie. Des rires. La chasse. La clairière. L'attaque. Le sang. Trop de sang. Merlin…<em>

Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut son lit à baldaquin et se redressa sur ses oreillers en grognant. La chambre était sombre. Merlin n'avait pas ouvert les rideaux, pourtant il faisait jour visiblement. Le roi marmonna dans sa barbe et commença à se lever pour aller réveiller son incapable de serviteur. Mais brusquement sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vison se troubla. Terrifié, il plaqua sa main sur sa tempe. Il avait quelques points de suture. Non! Impossible!

Il avait pourtant cru que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar. Et c'était la vérité. Le roi se laissa retomber sur ses coussins. Il commençait à réaliser que son ami ne franchirait plus cette porte, qu'il n'ouvrirait plus les rideaux en criant une phrase idiote quelconque, qu'il ne renverserait plus son déjeuner ni n'aurait le hoquet lorsque son maître remplirait des papiers. Plus jamais il ne jetterait des gobelets sur son servant à cause d'une blague douteuse, et son rire, il ne résonnerait plus dans cette salle, ni nulle part ailleurs. Plus jamais.

Arthur se frotta brutalement les yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait rester fort. Merlin avait donné sa vie pour lui, il se devait de rester digne, au nom de se sacrifice. Mais bon dieu pourquoi était-ce si difficile? Il ferma les paupières et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il inspira profondément. L'absence de son meilleur ami lui pesait, comme si elle se tenait là, dans la chambre, et guettait chaque signe de faiblesse. Comme si elle était une entité à part entière.

Elle grignotait son espace et l'étouffait. Son étau se resserrait autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit du lit en ignorant ses tremblements. Il se vêtit sommairement et sortit de ses appartements. D'un pas chancelant, il se rendit à la terrasse où il avait si souvent parler avec son père, si souvent écouter les absurdités de son serviteur. Une fois sur le toit du château, il s'approcha du parapet et s'y appuya.

La cour était bruyante, comme à l'accoutumée. Cela le distrayait de ses sinistres pensées. Le temps était radieux et le roi ferma les yeux en laissant le vent lui caresser le visage. L'espace d'un instant, il fit comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il rentrerait dans sa chambre à midi et que Merlin l'attendrait avec son déjeuner. Il protesterait devant le plat, trop léger à son gout, et son servant répliquerait avec une délicatesse dont lui seul avait le secret.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé. Pourquoi se voiler la face? Tout avait changé. Et désormais il avancerait seul. Il avait perdu tous ceux sur lesquels il s'appuyait, ceux sur qui il comptait. Il frappa le muret avec rage. NON! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il ne tomberait pas dans les mêmes travers que son père. Il ne devait pas tomber dans la folie. Il était le roi, il se devait de rester fort. Pour son peuple.

Un cri interrompit ses réflexions. Léon se rua sur lui.

- Sir ! Vous m'avez fait peur! J'ai paniqué en trouvant votre lit vide! Gaius a dit que vous ne deviez pas présumer de vos forces. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Le regard du roi le fit frissonner. Une peine si grande…

- Altesse, si je puis me permettre…

- Rentrons.

Le chevalier sursauta, étonné par la froideur de son souverain. Lequel passa devant lui sans un regard. Léon resta stupéfait du détachement du roi. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le soutenir, le réconforter quelque peu. Mais il ne savait que faire ni de quelle façon le montrer. Il n'avait jamais compris comment son monarque avait pu devenir ami avec Merlin. Certes celui-ci était attachant, mais il était également insolent.

Le chevalier connaissait Arthur depuis longtemps, et sans l 'avoir vu de ses propres yeux se chamailler avec son serviteur, il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Mais le prince avait tant changé. Bien qu'il n'osait l'avouer, le servant avait eu une bonne influence sur son maître.

0~0~0

Arthur accéléra le pas, il voulait retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre. Il ne supportait plus la vue des rubans noirs noués autour des bras des habitants du château. Il se retourna et surpris le regard inquiet de son chevalier.

- Je retournerai seul à mes appartements Léon, merci. Vous avez certainement plus intéressant à faire.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au soldat de répondre et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Une fois dans la pièce familière, le blond se laissa tombé sur un siège, las, et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile de penser à autre chose? Tout ici lui rappelait Merlin et leurs gamineries quotidiennes.

Lui qui avait été si soulagé de retrouver sa chambre, éprouva de nouveau l'impérieux besoin de la quitter. Il se souvint brusquement de la promesse faite à son ami et se dirigea prestement vers le laboratoire du Médecin de la Cour. Au diable le repos! Il dormirait dans sa tombe.

0~0~0

Il entra dans l'atelier avec précaution. Il craignait la réaction du vieil homme. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si son protégé n'était plus. La culpabilité ne quittait plus Arthur. Lui seul était coupable. Et jamais rien n'effacerait cela.

Il trouva Gaius assis sur une vieille chaise bancale, dans la chambre de Merlin. Il y faisait sombre et un silence presque religieux y régnait. Les épaules basses, le médecin était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui se rapprocha doucement. Ou peut-être l'ignora-t-il. Indécis, les bras ballants, le blond ne savait que faire.

Peut-être était-ce sa manière de faire son deuil. Arthur observa attentivement le visage ridé et fatigué, plongé dans une réflexion amère. Cet homme avait vécu tant de choses, il avait vu la magie régner, la Grande Purge éclater, des horreurs et des atrocités sans noms advenir. Il avait vu des parents, des amis le quitter. Il devait connaître la marche à suivre.

Replonger dans les souvenirs, peut-être était-ce la bonne méthode. Pour oublier, tirer un trait sur le passé. Rendre un ultime hommage à l'être disparu. Il prit une chaise et entra dans la pièce endeuillée. Il s'étonna d'y pénétrer aussi facilement. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il? Un flash, un éclat de colère le rejetant au loin, un tonnerre assourdissant? Pas ce silence en tout cas, pas ce vide. C'était probablement la première étape de l'oubli.

Il s'assit avec précaution, afin de ne pas troublé la paix du vieil homme. Et là, devant le lit vide, il décida d'entamer son long voyage pour retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. A ses cotés, Gaius n'avait toujours pas bronché. Comme s'il l'avait attendu là. Tout le jour.

Le roi ferma les yeux et se retrouva quelques années plus tôt, en train de s'entrainer en s'amusant sur le dos d'un serviteur. C'est là qu'un jeune garçon lui avait conseillé de vite mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il se souvint avoir rit, quelle idiotie de croire qu'un homme de ferme si chétif pouvait lui dire quoi faire. S'il avait su…

* * *

><p>Hum... *essuie sa petite larme*<p>

**Merci de votre passage**!

La suite...je sais pas quand =S Suspense!

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà la suite! Comme d'habitude, de gros spoilers sur les 4 saisons.

Merci à tous pour les reviews

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Merlin. Tout est à la bbc

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et examina le lieu où il se trouvait. Allongé contre la paroi d'une grotte qui était assez grande pour accueillir un dragon adulte, il scrutait la forme immense endormie non loin de là. Le dragon de feu n'avait-il été qu'un songe? Était-ce un fruit de son imagination? Il remarqua ensuite la cause de son confort. Une forme blanche dormait, lovée contre lui.<p>

Ahuri, le cœur battant, il se redressa doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller et reconnu rapidement Aithusa. La jeune dragonne avait atteint la taille d'un chien et avait gagné en beauté. Ses ailes auparavant translucides étaient enroulés autour de son corps et avaient des reflets argentés. Hypnotisé par sa vision, Merlin ne vit pas le Grand Dragon relever la tête.

- Notre plan semple s'être plutôt bien déroulé pour l'instant, jeune sorcier, grogna-t-il avec difficulté.

- Oui mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Le dragon embrasé, c'était vous?

- Bien sûr.

Le brun resta perplexe, un tel acte relevait d'une moquerie presque malsaine, pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à une telle action? Kilgharrah comprit facilement ce qui troublait son interlocuteur. Il décida d'éclaircir la situation afin que celui-ci ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

- C'était nécessaire, mon garçon. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour m'amuser, bien que ce fut plutôt distrayant.

- Vraiment?

- Doutes-tu encore de ma perspicacité après toutes ces années? Apeurée, la sorcière s'empressera d'attaquer Camelot, elle ne prendra pas le temps d'attendre que toutes ses troupes soient réunies. Si elle se sent menacée, par un dragon qui plus est, elle ne réfléchira pas avant d'agir.

- En quoi la prise de Camelot est-elle nécessaire?

L'énorme créature soupira, parfois ce jeune homme promi à un destin grandiose pouvait être incroyablement innocent.

- Nous ne la laisseront pas atteindre la cité, Merlin. Dans la précipitation, elle risque de faire des erreurs. De plus si elle part avant l'heure, ses effectifs seront considérablement réduits.

- Oh je comprends. Vous comptez donc affronter Morgane et les sorciers qui se mettront de son coté?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ils menacent grandement ta destinée. Une fois la Sorcière sur le trône aidée par des sorciers, nous ne pourront plus agir, et si elle parvient à tuer le roi, tout sera perdu et Albion ne verra jamais le jour.

Le garçon acquiesça, impatient de passer à l'action.

- Nous disposons, je pense, de plusieurs jours voire deux à trois semaines pour nous préparer. La tâche sera difficile. Tu ne dois pas oublier que nous sommes seulement deux.

- Non! Nous sommes trois.

Envoûté par cette voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois, il regarda le dragonneau se lever avec grâce et se planter devant le regard courroucé de Kilgharrah sans la moindre crainte.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de cela, Aithusa. Tu ne participeras pas à cette bataille.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous être trop peu nombreux! L'aide d'un dragon n'est pas négligeable!

- Je doutes que la mort d'un bébé dragon de quelques mois soit nécessaire.

Vexée, la petite dragonne frémit. Ses petits piques argentés se hérissèrent sur son dos délicats. Elle partit se coucher un peu plus loin pour bouder. Interloqué, le seigneur des dragons faillit laisser échapper un rire. Cela ressemblait tant à un comportement d'enfant humain! Il adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Kilgharrah qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Le dragon aurait du pain sur la planche pour éduquer cette petite.

- Nous achèverons cette discussion plus tard, jeune sorcier. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos. Tu devrais également saisir cette opportunité pendant qu'elle se présente.

La créature reposa sa tête sur la pierre froide. Il semblait exténué. Le sort du dédoublement été-il si puissant et éreintant? Certainement, rien de moins dangereux ne pourrait ébranler un dragon. Merlin se leva en gémissant et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la grotte. Il était parcouru de courbatures mais il n'y prêta guère attention, devant lui s'étendait un paysage grandiose.

La cavité était creusé dans le flanc d'une montagneuse rocheuse au sommet blanchi de neiges éternelles étincelantes. En contrebas, la vallée reposait entre divers monts. Une rivière la parcourait tranquillement jusque disparaitre dans des bois fournis. Il scruta l'horizon, derrière ces montagnes se trouvait Camelot. Que se passait-il là-bas? Gaius tenait-il le choc de la disparition de son fils adoptif? Arthur le regrettait-il un tant soit peu? Ou l'avait-il déjà remplacé? Le jeune magicien imaginait déjà Georges amenant son déjeuner fumant au souverain grognon. Après tout, qui remarquerait l'absence d'un serviteur incapable qui accumulait les étourderies?

Mais eux lui manquaient tant. Il se plaignait sans cesse des corvées que le roi lui assignait, mais sans cela, il se sentait bien inutile. Même si admirer le paysage n'était pas proprement désagréable. Il aurait tout donné pour être à Camelot, en temps de paix, et recevoir à nouveau des gobelets sur la tête par son ami vociférant. Puis il réalisa que bientôt, il devrait tout donné. Qui sait si il ressortirait de cette guerre magique vivant? Morgane avait gagné en puissance. Aidée de sorciers, elle ne serait pas facile à vaincre.

Merlin songea ensuite qu'il trouverait peut-être de l'aide. Alator lui avait déjà prouvé sa loyauté, peut-être accepterait-il de le rejoindre. Il décida de soumettre l'idée à Kilgharrah dès le réveil de celui-ci. Un vent froid se leva et le sorcier frissonna, ses yeux se dorèrent brièvement et un feu magique s'alluma près de lui. Il s'appuya dos contre la paroi, assis sur l'avancée rocheuse qui formait comme un balcon au-dessus du vide, et apprécia la douce chaleur des flammes bleutées en admirant le panorama. Serait-il un jour libre de le parcourir à sa guise, sans se cacher ni dissimuler sa véritable identité?

Puis il songea que tout était de sa faute. S'il avait écouté Kilgharrah dès le début, ni Mordred ni Morgane ne le menaceraient aujourd'hui. Camelot prospérerait et Arthur pourrait veiller sur un royaume de paix. Il unifierait Albion puisqu'il réaliserait que la magie n'était pas mauvaise. Il saurait que les sorciers ne sont pas maléfiques quand son serviteur, son ami, lui révèlerait qu'il possède le Don. Mais cela tenait du rêve, des songes insaisissables que l'on sait irréalisables mais qui donnent espoir.

Jamais Arthur ne comprendrait la véritable volonté de la magie, Merlin resterait caché, dans l'ombre. Il veillerait son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci le croirait mort. Et il ne pouvait blâmer le destin pour cela. C'était ses propres pas qui l'avaient mené là. Ses propres erreurs. Sa naïveté et sa confiance. Voir le bien dans le cœur des autres le perdait sans cesse.

L'avenir lui semblait si sombre, parviendrait-il seulement à battre Morgane? Rien ne lui semblait moins sûr. Ainsi isolé du monde, près d'un dragon endormi qui avait beau croire en lui plus qu'en aucun dieu, il doutait. Il doutait de ce qu'il avait toujours été, de ce qui le constituait. Il doutait de la magie et de son message, il doutait de pouvoir voir un jour la paix régner. Tant de haine, de guerres et de morts. Tout cela l'écœurait. Aurait-il la force d'y mettre fin? Tout ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui ne savait même pas qu'il respirait encore. Il se sentait terriblement seul, et le froid qui envahissait son cœur ne saurait être combattu par les flammes qui léchaient la roche, près de lui. Il aurait voulu se rendre au lac pour voir Freya, mais il ne pouvait sortir de la grotte sans mettre tous ses efforts et ceux du dragon en péril.

Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les retenir. Elles étaient si amères, tout lui échappait. Il faisait partit d'une prophétie mais tout ceci ne relevait-il pas de la folie? Quelle hérésie de confier un si grand pouvoir et un si harde destin à un garçon si sensible! Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des écailles le frôler. La petite dragonne essuya délicatement ses larmes d'un petit coup de museau. Elle se recoucha ensuite près de lui et admira le soleil en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son seigneur. Le jeune garçon posa sa main tremblante sur le crane de la fragile créature qui ferma les yeux d'aise, ronronnant presque.

Après tout, certains croyaient encore en lui, quand bien même il resterait un inconnu pour tous pour l'éternité, quelle importance s'il les sauvaient? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il du fait que personne ne retiendrait son nom? Comment des générations se transmettraient le nom d'un homme qui œuvrait dans l'ombre? Merlin songea avec ironie que si la postérité retenait le nom d'Arthur, ce serait déjà bien suffisant.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose (oui, rien en réalité) dans cet épisode. Que c'est surtout de la replexion mais personnellement j'aime bien transcrire les états d'esprit des personnages ^^ Y'aura de l'action plus tard, vous inquietez pas ;)<p>

Oui, je considère qu'Aithusa est une femelle, chose qui n'est aucunement confirmée dans la saison 4. J'ai du mal à voir le dragonneau comme un male ^^ Désolée si pour vous c'est absurde, mais c'est comme ça ;)

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire_ x)

_**Review?**_

:D


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite! Mais dites moi, je commence à m'inquiéter! Moins de reviews que d'habitude pour le dernier chapitre, est-ce qu'en j'aurais perdu les lecteurs en route? Si vous avez des moindres questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à faire comme lele-35, posez les!

Bref, _je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_ et j'éspère que ça va vous plaire!

**Merci** de me lire!

* * *

><p>Mordred resta silencieux lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Morgane s'approchant de la maison. C'était une vieille bâtisse au milieu des bois, elle tombait en ruine par endroits mais offrait un confort suffisant pour des fugitifs. La jeune femme entra d'un pas las et se laissa choir sur un fauteuil grimaçant.<p>

Elle était partie tout le jour et déjà l'obscurité envahissait la forêt. Il ne s'était pas inquiété, il avait trouvé de quoi se sustenter et s'occuper durant ses longues heures de solitude. Il en avait désormais l'habitude. Assis près du feu crépitant, il fixa la magnifique enchanteresse qui semblait plongée dans une réflexion active. Celle-ci mit du temps à capter les interrogations silencieuses. Et Morgane se sentit brusquement coupable, le pauvre enfant ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passé.

- Le plan a marché. Le groupe a trouvé Emrys sans difficultés et il s'est rué à la rescousse d'Arthur.

- Quelle est alors la cause de votre inquiétude?

- Arthur ne sait pas que son serviteur était un sorcier.

Elle allait poursuivre lorsqu'elle remarqua la mine stupéfaite de l'enfant. Il se releva et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en reculant vers le mur. « _Était… _»

**C'est impossible!**

Le cri mental avait été d'une puissance assourdissante.

**Comment une simple trouve de voyous a pu venir au bout d'Emrys.**

**- **Ilsemble qu'il ait choisi sa voie. Celle du silence. Il a péri par l'épée.

Abasourdi, le garçon alla s'asseoir par terre, tout près de Morgane, et la pria de lui en dire plus. Il avait entendu tant d'hypothèses et de légendes, chez les druides, quant à la prophétie d'Albion. Comment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait-il pu les abandonner à ce point? Il le savait traître, mais cela relevait à présent de l'hérésie. Au fur et à mesure que la magicienne lui confiait tout ce qu'elle savait, Mordred se terrait dans le silence.

Il réfléchissait, tentait de saisir les motivations de Merlin. Mais y en avait-il? Il voulait comprendre. Mais saurait-il un jour? Son amie pensait qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, qu'il s'était perdu dans ses mensonges et avait eu peur d'en sortir. Il était touché par sa sincérité et sa confiance, mais il doutait. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mais le jeune druide aux yeux azurés garde sa théorie pour lui et écouta la suite du récit d'une oreille distraite. Savoir comment elle avait recruté logé le reste des bandits ne l'intéressait guère.

L'ancienne pupille d'Uther s'aperçut aisément que son protégé l'écoutait à peine, mais le silence l'angoissait alors elle finit de raconter sa journée. Elle ne parla pas du dragon enflammé cependant. Il était bien inutile d'affoler l'enfant. Elle détesterait revoir la peur dans ses yeux envoutants. La vie avait déjà été si injuste avec lui. Elle devait le protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte.

0~0~0

Le soir même après son entrevue avec le roi, Léon ne put d'empêcher de retourner le voir. Il trouva la chambre à nouveau vide. Décidément, leur souverain était d'une obstination à toute épreuve. Il prit donc la direction du cabinet du Médecin. Il toqua pour annoncer sa présence mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le soldat hésitant poussa la porte en appelant le vieil homme. Toujours rien. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre de Merlin, restée ouverte, et vit avec surprise son roi assis aux cotés du Physicien.

Tout deux avaient le regard vide, fixé sur le lit du défunt. Immobiles, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il allait repartir lorsqu'Arthur le héla d'une voix tremblante. Dans un murmure, il demanda à son chevalier de se charger de l'entrainement du lendemain. Le soldat s'empressa d'obtempérer, pour une fois que le blond acceptait de se décharger un peu! Il les laissa ensuite et quitta la triste et sombre pièce.

Tous regrettaient Merlin mais il doutait que quiconque ne puisse autant souffrir de son absence qu'Arthur et Gaius. Mais en cela il se trompait…

0~0~0

Gwaine avait aidé les palefreniers à desseller et panser les bêtes. Puis il avait erré toute la journée dans la ville basse. Aidant les habitants dès qu'il en voyait en difficulté. Il avait porté des baquets pour une vieille femme, retrouvé les parents d'un bambin qui s'était enfui, ou encore aidé un homme à réparer son toit.

Chaque fois, les personnes l'avaient chaleureusement remercié. Et, même s'il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il lui semblait voir un peu de Merlin dans ces regards reconnaissants. Ils avaient la même étincelle de vie, la même lueur de gentillesse et d'innocence.

Ereinté par ce jour de combat et de labeur, il s'endormit peu après s'être étendu sur sa couche. Un serviteur vint le réveiller le lendemain matin, afin de lui annoncer que l'entrainement était maintenu puis partit prévenir les autres chevaliers. Le brun, habituellement d'humeur taquine dès l'aube, était morose. De nombreux cauchemars l'avaient assailli cette nuit-là.

Il s'en voulait tant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu Arthur en mauvaise posture, de ne pas avoir remarquer Merlin se battre. Son ami n'était pas un soldat, il ne savait guère se servir d'une lame, le duel ne pouvait que mal finir. Mais l'image qu'il ne parvenait à effacer de sa mémoire, c'était le corps inerte de son ami laissé à l'abandon au milieu des bois à l'arrivée des renforts. Comment pourrait-il regarder un jour Gaius dans les yeux en sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas ramené la dépouille de son fils adoptif? C'était là le pire des déshonneurs.

Gwaine s'irait pas à l'entrainement. Il ne combattrait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce sang, de tout ces morts. Comme affligé d'une soudaine overdose, il perdait l'inconscience qui l'avait si souvent caractérisé. Lui qui autrefois adorait se jeter dans la mêlée des bagarres les plus désespérées, répugnait aujourd'hui à porter le moindre coup. Comment un homme pouvait-il changer aussi vite? Certains auraient supposé un état de choc passager. Mais il se doutait, lui, que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il n'avait pas été habitué à ce manque, ce solitaire ne s'était jamais attaché à personne auparavant. Il avait très tôt quitté sa famille, et avait parcouru les campagnes au gré de ses envies. Sans jamais gardé d'attaches. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer ce jeune brun au sourire communicatif. Il s'y était attaché, s'était établi à Camelot. Mais il l'avait perdu, et maintenant, il allait souffrir, il souffrait déjà.

Il avait déjà perdu Lancelot avant lui, et même s'il n'avait pas toujours été un grand ami, il l'appréciait grandement. C'était un homme d'honneur, et ce genre de soldat était fort rare. Il ne pourrait supporter d'autres pertes. Et puis chaque homme qu'il avait tué au combat; des femmes, des enfants, des amis, des frères les avaient pleuré. Toute cette souffrance l'envahissait avec autant de brutalité que d'implacabilité. Comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses erreurs passées.

Il décida de continuer d'aider les habitants de Camelot dans leurs tâches, ainsi il continuerait en quelque sorte de servir la cité. Il se sentait incapable de reprendre sa vie volage de jeunesse. Il se remit donc à l'œuvre, devenant dangereusement captivé par les sourires des passants qui lui en rappelaient un en particulier. Plusieurs lui firent savoir que Sir Léon le cherchait mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à annoncer sa nouvelle résolution à ses compères.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il se rendit à la taverne. La peur de ses cauchemars le taraudait. Et il savait que s'il s'endormait, il reverrait l'image d'Arthur serrant Merlin une ultime fois contre lui.

Gwaine s'installa au bar et demanda quelque chose de fort. L'aubergiste lui servit un hydromel de trente ans d'âge qui lui réchauffa instantanément la gorge et le cœur. Il en commanda un second et s'aperçut que l'alcool engourdissait sa peine. Alors il en but encore. Beaucoup. Trop. Le propriétaire de l'établissement finit par refuser de le servir davantage, craignant la mauvaise réputation que pourrait lui causer la sortie d'un chevalier ivre mort de son auberge.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Déjà le brun ténébreux voyait flou et ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Du moins jusqu'au moment où Sir Elyan et Sir Perceval entrèrent et le virent. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu plein d'appréhension. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche pour le remettre d'aplomb.

* * *

><p>Alors? J'ai aimé l'écrire (oui je suis sadique) mais la réaction de Gwaine peut ne pas plaire, je comprends bien ;)<p>

Toujours peu d'action, je préfère y aller molo pour que ça garde le minimum un rythme vraisemblable :)

**Merci** d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire, et pour que ce ne soit pas totalement vain (^^) _review_ x)


	10. Chapter 10

WOw! On peut dire que je me suis un peu emballée! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un seul chapitre avec tout ça, mais pour éviter le mécontentement de certaines *se protège la tête avec les mains*, j'ai fait en un seul ^^

Bon courage pour tout lire! C'est brut de décoffrage, je viens de l'écire. Je sais que c'est pas bien de publier tout de suite après avoir écrit mais j'ai trop hate d'avoir votre avis!

**Merci et bonne lecture**!

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, essentiellement consacrés au repos. Merlin en avait plus qu'assez de rester couché, et Aithusa également ne supportait plus cette ennuyante inaction. Mais Kilgharrah était intransigeant, le sort avait été compliqué et il fallait récupérer entièrement pour la suite.<p>

La suite? Le jeune sorcier avait tiqué mais le dragon n'avait voulu lui dire, malgré la moue boudeuse de la petite dragonne. Le garçon ne cessait de s'étonner du comportement de la créature, elle semblait si…humaine! Il avait toujours vu son mentor dans des moments graves, et il lui parlait de sa destinée ou de comment sauver Camelot, se trouver ainsi enfermé avec lui au quotidien le démystifiait quelque peu. Il n'en était pas moins impressionnant et lui inspirait toujours le même respect, mais c'était…différent. Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer dragonneau. Enfin quoi, Kilgharrah en dragonneau facétieux? C'était impensable! Et pourtant, il avait bien eu une enfance lui aussi, non? Il avait essayé d'en parler une fois, mais l'immense créature avait éludé avec subtilité. Alors il avait abandonné.

Au matin du troisième jour, le dragon avait décidé que la période de tranquillité était achevée. Il était parti chassé avec sa protégée juste avant l'aube, encore dissimulés par l'obscurité mourante. Puis il avait attiré Merlin au fond de la large grotte, lui disant que finalement, ils allaient commencer l'entrainement. L'enchanteur en fut fort surpris mais tint sa langue, heureux d'avoir une occupation intéressante. La créature se coucha contre la paroi et lui s'assit en face d'elle, intimidé par ce regard brulant qui le fixait.

- Jeune sorcier, tu vas devoir apprendre à maitriser une magie que jusqu'alors, tu n'as point soupçonné d'exister, n'ayant jamais réellement affronté un autre magicien en face à face. Tu vas devoir entrainer tes pouvoir à lutter directement contre la magie d'un autre.

Silencieux, Merlin acquiesça, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus. Chaque leçon le rapprocherait de son destin et de son état de puissant sorcier. Plus il en saurait, et plus il se sentirait digne de sa réputation. Une boule couleur acier apparut entre eux, flottant dans l'air frais.

- Tu vas essayer d'embraser cette sphère, alors que je t'en empêcherai. Pour le moment, tu peux user de toute la force que tu peux, tes facultés pour ce genre d'exercice étant encore faibles. Mais tel un muscle, plus tu les feras travailler, et plus elles auront de force. Nous allons devoir travailler dur, mon garçon, mais garde espoir. L'avenir peut paraître sombre à ceux qui n'ont foi en rien, mais tu es la lumière qui guide bien des errants. Plus tu avanceras dans ton apprentissage, et plus il te faudra faire attention, sans prendre garde, tu pourrais me blesser. Ta magie est bien plus puissante que tu n'ose le soupçonner. Essaie maintenant.

Merlin resta muet et étourdi. Lui, blesser le dragon? Était-ce possible? Devant la mine insistante de son professeur, il fixa le boule volante et sentit ses yeux se dorer d'eux-mêmes. Il avait utilisé ce sort de si nombreuses fois qu'il pouvait le lancer sans y penser. Mais la sphère aux reflets métalliques resta froide et terne. Intrigué, il réessaya en murmurant des mots de l'Ancienne religion. Toujours rien. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que c'était Kilgharrah qui opposait sa force à la sienne. D'un coup, l'exercice lui parut limpide, fronçant les sourcils, concentré, il essaya à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Exténué, à la fin de la journée et près le d'épuisement, il mit ses ultimes forces dans son enchantement. Il sursauta en sentant la magie de la créature comme si elle se tenait physiquement entre lui et sa cible, pouvant enfin diriger ses pouvoirs de façon précise, il s'employa à la repousser jusqu'à atteindre la boule. Quelques étincelles et flammèches y apparurent, s'éteignant brusquement lorsque le jeune perdit connaissances. La dragonne, qui guettait ses progrès depuis quelques heures, accourut à ses cotés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'éveillera bien assez tôt. Il progresse déjà à une vitesse folle. Peut-être l'ai-je sous-estimé. Il sera probablement prêt pour l'affronter, lui souffla Kilgharrah.

- Je l'ai toujours su. Ne vous tracassez pas davantage, il saura l'écraser sans peine. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide supplémentaire…

- C'en est assez Aithusa! Je t'ai déjà dit maintes fois que tu ne participeras pas à ce combat!

Il grogna un instant et la petite se tassa, repentante. Décidément, rien ne ferait flancher son mentor.

0~0~0

Deux semaines passèrent, et la joie revint progressivement à Camelot. Arthur continua d'aller voir Gaius très régulièrement. Et même s'il continuait d'assurer son devoir, chaque jour, le manque grandissait. Il sentait que ce vide étourdissant s'installait dans son cœur, et que plus le temps passait, plus il faisait semblant. Plus ses sourires étaient feints et ses rires sonnaient faux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne vivait plus que pour les autres, s'adaptant aux attentes de ses interlocuteurs pour moduler ses réponses. Il ne pensait plus par lui-même. Il s'adaptait.

Malgré ses premières décisions, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans un valet. Il ne parvenaient même plus à se souvenir du nombre de fois où il avait assurer à Merlin qu'il pouvait sans problème s'en sortir sans lui. C'était faux, il n'avait pas tenu trois jours sans personne pour l'aider. Il avait fait rappeler Georges, qui avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait fait sa requête qu'à contrecœur. Alors il le servit discrètement, le voyant le moins possible et déposant ses repas dans le silence le plus complet, n'essayant même pas de lui faire la conversation.

Et le roi lui en était reconnaissant. Désormais il tenait bon, il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre sur ce sol inégal. Sur ce terrain glissant où son serviteur l'avait si souvent relever. Désormais, il n'aurait plus de main à rattraper lorsqu'il tomberait. Il n'en voulait plus. Il avait bien remarqué que Léon lui tendait désespérément la sienne, dans l'espoir de le soulager. Mais il ne voulait plus s'attacher, cela faisait trop mal quand… Enfin bref, il allait devoir apprendre à prendre des décisions seul. Le plus décevant étant de s'apercevoir du peut d'intérêt que lui portait son oncle, désormais de plus en plus souvent en sortie.

Après quelques réunions un peu trop matinales à son goût, il se rendit au cabinet de Gaius, souhaitant retrouver le réconfort du silence apaisant du Médecin. Mais ce fut une bien douloureuse image qui l'accueillit alors, mettant à mal tous son travail des derniers jours.

Il entendit les pleurs dès son arrivée dans le couloir. Fébrile, il s'approcha de la porte laissée entrouverte. La vision fut des plus cruelle. Le vieil homme serrait dans ses bras une femme hystérique qui criait des propos à peine intelligibles. Le roi se dissimula derrière le morceau de bois mais ne parvint à partir, comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Il resta ainsi figé par cette curiosité que l'on sait malsaine mais contre laquelle on ne peut lutter.

- Mon petit garçon Gaius! Oh, mon enfant….. Pourquoi lui? Dites-moi donc Gaius! Pourquoi une fin si cruelle pour un homme si doux! Pourquoi un tel destin!

Les sanglots entrecoupaient parfois son discours lancinant. Le médecin se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux en la serrant contre lui. Il y a des larmes qui ne peuvent être contenues. Arthur, lui, aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, s'enfuir en courant, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Pétrifié par la douleur trop grande de la mère de Merlin.

- Je vous l'avais confier! Vous aviez promit de le protéger!

- C'était désormais un homme, Hunith. Il a choisi sa voie.

- NON! Merlin n'était pas un homme violent! Il n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille! Sa destinée ne devait pas le mener à une si injuste fin! Tout cela pour Arthur! Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que tout cela n'aura pas été vain Gaius? Qu'est-ce qui nous permet de penser qu'il ne deviendra pas comme son père!

- Vous êtes aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

- Mon fils est mort à cause de lui! Combien d'autres mères ont pleuré leurs fils alors qu'eux avaient choisi cette voie, celle des armes et des combats! Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de voir partir son enfant, Gaius! Jamais les parents ne devraient avoir à faire le deuil de leur progéniture!

- Je le sais bien. Mais la vie ne suit pas toujours les chemins les plus justes.

Elle s'abandonna à ses sanglots, murmurant le nom de son défunt garçon. Indéfiniment. À quelques mètres de là, Arthur était comme surpris de ne pas voir son sang former une flaque sur le sol. Ces mots étaient si proches de coups de couteau, comment arrivait-il encore à respirer? Et son cœur si violemment frappé et malmené à battre? C'était sa faute. Comment avait-il pu continuer à faire semblant alors que d'autres souffraient encore plus que lui. Il jeta un œil dans le pièce et croisa le regard embué de Gaius, c'en fut trop. Il s'enfuit en courant. Le vieil homme soupira, son épaule désormais trempée de larmes. Il aurait quelqu'un d'autre à consoler sous peu.

Le roi couru jusqu'à ses appartements dans un état second, étourdi par ses trop noires pensées. Combien d'autres mourront pour lui? Combien verrait leur vie s'écrouler à cause de leur souverain? Tous ceux qui lui étaient chers avaient péri par sa faute! Sa mère, son père, ses soldats, Merlin… Morgane lui avait tourné le dos parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, il avait certainement dû commettre des impairs avec elle aussi. Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasa. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et resta debout, tremblant au milieu de la pièce. Ce vide, trop grand. Il sentait l'équilibre précaire qu'il s'était forgé s'effondrer.

**Mon fils est mort à cause de lui. **Des mots désespérés mais qui l'assassinaient un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils résonnaient dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu se jeter à genoux devant cette pauvre femme. La supplier de le pardonner. Mais à quoi bon? Pour quoi faire? Continuer à faire semblant par la suite? C'était désormais au-dessus de ses forces. Mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile? Il avait réussi à faire le deuil de son père pourtant!

Emporté par une brusque vague de rage, il s'empara de son bureau et l'envoya contre un mur. Le bois se brisa dans un vacarme funeste. Rien ne ramènerait Merlin, toute la bonne volonté du monde, tous les regrets et les excuses seraient vains. Il était trop tard. Déterminé, le roi sortit de ses appartement encore haletant, il sortit du château et se dirigea vers un soldat qui tenait un cheval qui piaffait.

- Je m'en vais pour toute la journée, faites savoir qu'en aucun cas je ne veux être suivi. En mon absence, je confie tous mes devoirs à mon onc… Non, à Sir Léon. Si le moindre problème devait advenir, adresser-vous à lui. Faites passer le mot.

Sur ce, il s'empara des rênes de l'animal et sauta en selle. Il quitta la cité au galop sous le regard stupéfait du garde qui n'avait dit un seul mot. Il s'empressa de trouver le chevalier pour lui annoncer qu'il devait remplacer le souverain durant son absence.

Arthur galopa jusqu'à atteindre le cratère où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Son cœur se serra à la vue de cette clairière désormais douloureusement familière. Il attacha sa monture et descendit lentement la côte. Le soleil disparut alors derrière de sombres nuages. Seul au milieu des bois, gémissant sous les coups que sa mémoire lui assénaient avec de trop cruels souvenirs, il se laissa tomber à genoux à l'endroit même où, deux semaines plus tôt, il avait serré Merlin. L'air était frais et pur, et pourtant il ne parvenait à respirer que difficilement. Comprenant soudainement pourquoi, il laissa les larmes lui mouiller les joues. S'abandonnant aux sanglots qui depuis si longtemps lui obstruait la poitrine.

Il s'assit en pleurant et comme pour participer à ce deuil trop difficile, le ciel déversa ses pleurs avec tout autant de rage. La pluie dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux d'or et se mêlait à ses larmes. Et curieusement, il se sentit mieux. Certains hommes méritaient qu'on les pleure. Il eut cependant cette étrange impression d'être observé, non loin de là, une branche craqua. Il se retourna, le regard troublé par les gouttes cristallines venues du ciel et celles venues de sa peine. Mais il ne vit rien.

Il se releva sans en prendre conscience et remonta la pente sans s'en rendre compte. Il se sentait attiré par quelque chose, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Était-ce de la magie? De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. De nouveaux sanglots l'assaillirent et il les laissa d'exprimer, désormais libéré de toute honte. Il continua de marcher entre les arbres, sans même connaitre sa destination.

0~0~0

Il était sorti malgré l'interdiction de la sorcière. Même s'il était satisfait de sa nouvelle condition, Arkan ne parvenait pas à se considérer comme le dirigeant de sa troupe. Pour lui, ces hommes étaient ses égaux. Il n'avait rien de plus qu'eux, rien ne lui permettait de leurs donner des ordres. Certains avaient vécu des choses bien plus difficiles que lui, et savaient mieux se battre. Sa promotion ne résultait en fait que d'un heureux hasard. Heureux? Cela il en doutait. Un après-midi, il décida d'outrepasser les commandements de l'enchanteresse et d'aller se promener dans les bois. Il avait besoin d'air, de penser à autre chose que ses éternels questionnements sur ses capacités à commander.

Ses pas le menèrent au lieu où ses défunts compères avaient attaqué le cortège royal. Il avait entamé la descente vers le centre lumineux lorsqu'il fut forcé de ralentir, l'averse rendait le sol glissant. Il avait presque atteint la trouée d'arbres lorsqu'il vit la forme prostrée au centre de celle-ci.

Il reconnut, abasourdi, le roi de Camelot. Même de dos, il ne pouvait ignorer son identité. Intrigué, il se cacha derrière un arbre et l'observa, afin de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Constatant qu'il ne se relevait pas, Arkan dégaina doucement son épée. La sorcière serait certainement en joie s'il lui apprenait la mort de son ennemi. Sa détermination fondit au moment où il entendit le souverain renifler. Incertain, il se figea. Son impression fut bientôt confirmée: le noble sanglotait.

Ahuri, le bandit n'en revenait pas. Était-il réellement en train de pleurer son _serviteur? _Même s'il savait qu'il devait lui être cher, puisque Morgane le leur avait désigné comme cible, c'était un spectacle ô combien surprenant! Arkan recula d'un pas et fit craquer un bout de bois. Le cœur battant, il se dissimula derrière un arbre et ralentit sa respiration. Il pria pour qu'Arthur ne le remarque pas. Il rangea son épée. Jamais il n'aurait la force d'affronter un homme qui pleurait un ami. Voir le blond sangloter l'avait chamboulé, et il savait que pour rien au monde il ne l'attaquerait. Qui oserait s'abaisser ainsi en profitant de son état de faiblesse.

Il le scruta tandis qu'il partait, marchant comme s'il était somnambule. Il soupira en se disant que jamais le roi ne saurait qu'il avait épargné. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Étrangement, Arkan se sentait mieux. Soulagé. Comme s'il venait de payer un dette.

0~0~0

Merlin continua de s'entrainer ainsi durant deux longues semaines. Faisant des progrès constants, néanmoins Kilgharrah ne semblait jamais satisfait et en demandait toujours plus. Le jeune homme se serait surement découragé sans les quotidiens encouragements d'Aithusa. La jeune dragonne était d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve, malgré les réprimandes du dragon. Sa fraicheur faisait du bien au magicien, elle parvenait toujours à lui redonner confiance. Mais par un jour nuageux, il faillit réellement céder au désespoir.

Kilgharrah augmentait graduellement sa résistance aux sorts de Merlin. Lequel discernait de plus en plus facilement la magie du dragon, même d'il avait du mal à lutter pour enflammer la sphère argentée, il reconnaissait sans mal les pouvoirs de la créature et il sentait que sa propre magie était de plus en plus habile contre eux. Le dragon augmenta encore ses résistance, il voulait pousser le jeune homme dans ses retranchements, le tester réellement. Beaucoup de jours s'étaient écoulés et désormais Morgane pouvait lancer l'offensive à tout moment. Le jeune sorcier devait être prêt. Les nuages dissimulèrent le soleil et il fit signe à Merlin de commencer.

Le jeune homme avait lutté sans relâche, jusqu'à saigner du nez même. Son cerveau semblait vibrer sous son crane, son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Le dragon lui avait dit qu'un sentiment, un souvenir heureux pouvait l'aider à se surpasser. Mais il lui semblait impossible de réussir, la créature lui semblait si forte, si puissante. Comment pourrait-il faire mieux? Il sentait bien qu'aujourd'hui, il lui opposait une barrière bien plus forte qu'aucune auparavant. Les autres n'étaient même pas comparables à ce mur infranchissable.

Des gouttes glacées l'atteignirent. Pour cet entrainement qui semblait final, Kilgharrah avait voulu qu'il s'affrontent sur la corniche à l'entrée de la grotte, à ciel ouvert. La pluie devenait de plus en plus dru. Le souffle de Merlin se fit plus court et du sang commença à s'écouler de ses oreilles. Le dragon se dit qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter, qu'il n'étai pas prêt. Mais qui savait de combien de temps ils disposaient. À sa droite, il sentait se poser sur lui le regard suppliant d'Aithusa qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour se ruer aux cotés de l'enchanteur qu'elle adorait tant. Mais il se décida de malmené un peu son jeune ami, il lança une petite offensive. Surpris, le brun vacilla avant de répliquer. C'était là son premier véritable combat. Du moins une parfait imitation, un peu trop ressemblante à son gout.

Il continua encore de longues minutes, cherchant une quelconque source de réconfort et d'espoir. Il savait que ce genre de magie avait le pouvoir d'assombrir les pensées de celui qui la pratiquait, et qu'il fallait pour la contrôler une volonté de fer, et celle de Merlin tanguait et s'inclinait dangereusement. Il pensa à Arthur, mais celui-ci le regrettait-il? Ne s'était-il pas fait des illusions quant au souverain? Celui-ci avait bien souvent été arrogant, l'appréciait-il vraiment?

Le sorcier secoua vivement la tête, aspergeant ses habits de quelques gouttes de son propre sang qui coulait toujours de ses narines et de ses tympans. Ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était la magie qui le corrompait, elle était trop forte pour lui. Il sentit la fatigue l'atteindre et sa vision se troubla. Non! La prophétie, sa destinée, il devait lutter! Pour sa mère, pour Arthur, pour Gaius! Son environnement lui sembla plus sombre, il jeta un regard désespéré à la vallée. Ses forces le quittaient. Son regard fut néanmoins attiré par le lac. Le lac de Freya… Une étrange lumière s'y refléta. Pourtant le soleil était derrière les nuages, puis ce fut un éclair lumineux plus intense encore. Ce fut bref, mais Merlin était certain que ça ne venait pas de son imagination. Elle était là; elle lui faisait un signe!

Un brusque élan d'amour le transporta. Ce fut comme si son cœur sortait de sa poitrine. Qu'il rejoignait sa bien-aimée, dans les profondeurs aquatiques. Une force nouvelle s'insinua en lui, naquit de son cœur, grandit dans son âme et le réchauffa jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il céda à cet amour et se laissa transcender par sa force et sa chaleur. Par son pouvoir. Il le redirigea vers cette sphère froide et triste pour l'emplir de la bonté et de l'innocence dont s'emplissaient les yeux de Freya autrefois.

La caverne résonna de l'explosion qui suivit. Aithusa fut rejeter vers le fond de la grotte et roula dans la poussière. Quant à lui, Kilgharrah heurta le mur de plein fouet et faillit basculer dans le vide, à deux doigts de tomber de l'avancée rocheuse. Tous étourdis mais fascinés, ils ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards de la boule qui brillaient entre eux. Qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée et agitée de la même façon que par des vagues. Elle scintillait si fort que leurs yeux en pleuraient.

Il avait réussi.

0~0~0

Arthur se retrouva au bord du lac d'Avalon sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se mit à genoux au bord de l'eau à peine agitée par les vaguelettes délicates. Le vide que laissait Merlin était si difficile à clore, il aurait voulu le confiner à une partie de son cœur, mais la douleur le consumait tout entier. Il se pencha au dessus de la surface et observa son reflet, une larme troubla son double éphémère. L'eau devint alors scintillante, étincelante.

Un visage apparut sur la surface, un visage féminin. Son regard était empli de bonté et de compassion. Elle lui sourit doucement, et il eut la brusque envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Non pas qu'il en tomba amoureux, il aimait Guenièvre de tout son cœur. Il la vit plutôt comme une sœur. Comme si elle pouvait le consoler, sans le juger. Ses lèvres s'animèrent.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Merlin avait fait son choix.

Elle parlait! C'était impossible. Sorcellerie! Tout son corps lui criait cela, mais il ne parvenait pas à lutter. Était-elle en train de l'ensorceler? Il ne devait pas se laisser faire.

- Je connaissait Merlin mieux que vous ne le pensez. Il aurait donnée mille fois sa vie pour vous. Il en allait de sa destinée, vous ne pouviez pas lutter.

Et pourtant il était si facile de lui céder, de se laisser bercer par sa voix compatissante. Il tenta de parler mais après ses sanglots, ses propos furent rauques et à peine compréhensibles.

- Je ne vou… ne voulait pas ça. Jamais il n'aurait d…dû nous rejoindre dans cette maudite clairière.

- Parfois, il est des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut lutter. Laisser vos larmes couler jusqu'à se tarir. Votre peine, petit à petit, s'apaisera. Et il restera en votre cœur, et en votre mémoire, comme un heureux sentiment et un bienfaisant souvenir. Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous laissiez aller, Arthur. Je pense que vous le connaissiez mieux que personne, et que vous savez tout cela. Mais parfois les entendre peut s'avérer nécessaire.

Il lui sembla qu'elle tendait la main vers lui, une brise rafraichissante lui caressa la peau. Elle s'effaça brusquement dans un éclair lumineux aveuglant. Le rayon azuré colora le lac entier avant de s'éteindre. Emportant avec lui la gentillesse de cette jeune femme. Une étrange paix ralentit les battements de cœur du jeune homme. Se relevant gauchement, il décida de rentrer à Camelot et d'aller présenter ses condoléances à Hunith. Il tenterait d'être pour elle ce que cet étrange reflet avait été pour lui.

Enhardi d'avoir peut-être trouver le moyen d'être utile à quelqu'un, il s'enfonça dans la forêt pour retrouver son cheval, ignorant qu'à quelques lieues à peine de là, un chef mentait difficilement et maladroitement à ses subordonnés.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne pour vous à la lecture, mais à l'écriture ce fut fort en émotion!<p>

Bref, c'est le dernier chapitre larmoyant, après un peu d'action quand même! (j'en connais qui vont être contentes^^)

**_Merci_** d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet interminable chapitre! Votre loyauté ét fidélité me touchent profondément!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'éspère ne pas vous avoir déçu!

A bientôt!

:D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre ultracourt. Je sais que je vous avais promis de l'action, mais vu que j'ai une correspondante chez moi, puis que je pars pour un tournoi sportif d'une semaine, je ne pourrai pas écrire avant loooooooooooooongtemps. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous publier un petit bonus avant de partir.

Je ne sais pas à quand la suite... Alors vous avez quelques semaines (2 ou 3 probablement) pour imaginer une suite et vaquer à vos occupations (bandes de geeks ! xD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- PÈRE !<p>

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la pièce principale de la petite maison aux allures orientales. Se jetant dans les bras de son paternel, presque hystérique. Elles avaient des traces de larmes sur les joues.

- Ayana! Que se passe-t-il? Tu t'es faite attaquée?

- Non… oh père si vous saviez… Tout est perdu! C'est trop tard! Ça ne s'arrangera jamais.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Toute la forêt résonne de ses pleurs, la terre est gorgée de son sang, les arbres l'honorent de prières.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur un coussin et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- La nature t'a parlé?

- Elle m'a dit des choses terribles, terrifiantes…

Depuis la mort de sa mère, quinze années auparavant alors qu'elle était âgée de trois ans, la jeune fille entendait le souffle du vent, comprenait son langage. Elle semblait détenir un don unique, plus proche de la nature qu'aucun autre. Elle pouvait influencer les animaux et savoir ce qu'il se passait au loin par le biais de la verdure. Mais visiblement, c'était une triste nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, tout est fini. Nous n'avons plus aucun avenir…

- Mais que dis-tu? Expliques toi clairement, mon enfant!

- Ils l'ont trouvé, père.

- Non… C'est impossible!

Alator se releva, les yeux écarquillés, et son cœur rata un battement. Il devait faire quelque chose, leur guide avait besoin de lui! Ayana sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées, et cassa bien trop vite le faible espoir qui subsistait.

- Il est mort. Ils ont tué Emrys.

Après quelques secondes de silence intenable, le sorcier prit une sacoche et l'emplit de vivres. Encore trempée de larmes, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux se leva et s'approcha doucement de son père.

- Où allez-vous?

- A Camelot. Il me faut des réponses. Si ce que tu me dit est vrai, nous devront agir et continuer l'œuvre d'Emrys. C'est-à-dire protéger le roi et la cité contre Morgane. Convoque tous ceux qui ont juré de nous aider autrefois et fait les patienter jusqu'à mon retour.

Il sortit prestement de la pièce et s'enfonça dans le dédale de rues étroites et poussiéreuses afin de trouver une monture.

Ayana resta quelques temps silencieuse, puis se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et abaissa une trappe du plafond. Une fois sur le toit elle se mit à siffler une douce mélodie. Nul passant ne l'entendit. La musique était trop douce, trop raffinée pour les oreilles fatiguées des travailleurs. Un oiseau se posa près d'elle, puis deux, puis rapidement une dizaine.

Tous des rapaces, dotés d'ailes puissantes et pouvant voyager rapidement. Tous les alliés de son père connaissaient la signification de la visite d'un aigle, un messager de leur chef. Ils viendraient aussitôt. D'un gracieux mouvement de bras accompagné de douces paroles, elle invita les oiseaux désormais bien nombreux à prendre leur envol.

Les dés étaient jetés.

0~0~0

Le voyage jusqu'à Camelot fut long et fatiguant pour le sorcier. A son arrivée à la cité, il se faufila discrètement jusqu'au cabinet de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois torturé. Il resta plusieurs heures, tapit dans la pénombre. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il se cacha silencieusement derrière la porte.

Ce fut Gaius qui entra dans la pièce. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait: un homme se tenait devant lui. Une fois la surprise passée, il le reconnut. Et devina bien vite à sa mine sombre l'objet de sa visite. Les amis de Merlin avaient déjà souffert, c'en était au tour de ceux qui croyaient en son destin, de ceux qui devaient se cacher à cause de leur nature.

- Est-ce vrai, Gaius?

Les mots ne purent passer les lèvres du vieux médecin, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant le poids de la vérité que déchainait ce simple geste. Une confirmation que l'avenir de tous ne tenait plus qu'à un fil instable: Arthur. Alator ferma les yeux, il voulait effacer ce drame, il aurait donné son cœur pour réanimer celui de Merlin. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ses paroles semblait encore résonner dans le silence endeuillé. « _Toutes mes condoléances… _»

0~0~0

Lors du chemin du retour, des plans assaillaient l'esprit de l'enchanteur. _Venger Emrys, Tuer Morgane, Protéger Arthur… _

Il savait qu'à son retour, de nombreux sorciers attendraient son verdict. Une fois au courant, ils n'auraient plus qu'à se mettre en marche pour traquer la Sorcière et la vaincre une fois pour toutes. Une rumeur avait couru comme quoi un magicien très puissant cherchait à réunir tous les autres pour préparer le retour de la Magie. Peu l'avaient pris au sérieux, mais désormais il se doutait qu'elle était vraie.

Morgane avait tué Merlin pour avoir le champ libre afin de conquérir le trône. Enhardi par cette pensée, Alator se décida enfin à laisser libre cours à des réflexions guerrières. Désormais, il en allait de son devoir de se mettre en travers de son chemin, et s'il le fallait, de donner sa vie comme leur Guide l'avait fait.

Car il ne le savait que trop bien, seule la Magie du bien peut contrer ceux qui l'utilisent pour de sombres desseins…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci de votre lecture<em> **=)

A bientôt

_Stellina73_

_:D_


	12. Chapter 12

Bon et bien voilà la suite! (_enfin_?^^)

Je voulais la poster hier soir mais j'ai bien galéré avec le site, donc impossible ;)

Enfin bref, comme toujours, _soyez indulgent(_e)s :D (oui je met le e entre parenthèses au cas ou un gars se serait égaré sur la page entre deux parties de Call Of, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit...:p)

Enfin bon, comme toujours, _**merci de me lire et bonne lecture**_!

:D

* * *

><p>Quelques jours avait passé depuis celui où Freya avait fait signe à Merlin. Désormais, les entrainements de celui-ci avec Kilgharrah ne le fatiguait que très peu, il lui semblait avoir abaissé ses limites lors de cet entrainements décisif où il avait failli baissé les bras. Il se sentait grisé par cette nouvelle puissance qui agitait chaque parcelle de son corps pour tout effort magique.<p>

Le Dragon se méfiait de ce pouvoir et n'opposait plus de trop grande résistance à l'enchanteur, de peur d'engendrer une catastrophe. Il l'avait déjà poussé dans ses retranchements une fois, et il avait eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir subi aucune séquelle du retour de pouvoir que lui avait infligé l'apprenti. Plus le temps passait, et plus il le considérait comme prêt. Il n'y eu néanmoins aucun changement notable avant cette après-midi caniculaire.

La chaleur assommait chaque être vivant qui ne recherchait que l'ombre et la tranquillité pour passer paisiblement cette journée désagréable en attendant le retour d'une once de fraicheur. Le vent étouffant ne dissimula cependant pas entièrement la tension, la fébrilité présente dans l'air. Elle ne fut remarquée par Merlin, mais Kilgharrah ne saurait être trompé par un changement de climat. Quelque chose était en marche, et il ne savait que trop bien de qui cette chose était l'œuvre.

La nuit arriva et avec elle le redoux tant espéré, les plus sensibles notèrent alors l'électricité ambiante. La rumeur se répandit bientôt, créée par ceux qui avait vu la Grande Purge et les combats magiques éclater. Lorsque l'air tremble, la Magie est proche. Tous se réfugièrent au fond des chaumières, secoués par cette peur sans nom qui semble paralyser et pourtant donne l'envie irrésistible de fuir. Ce fut néanmoins plusieurs heures après le coucher du soleil que cette attente atteint son apogée.

0~0~0

La troupe d'Alator avait bien évidemment senti la tension dès son commencement. Dirigés par le magicien, la quarantaine d'homme se mit en route, prêts à se battre. Ayana avait eu l'interdiction de quitter le foyer, mais elle ignora cette décision qu'elle jugeait puérile et suivit à bonne distance les sorciers. Certains étaient des enchanteurs expérimentés et ils avaient compris le chemin que comptait emprunter Morgane, ainsi ils décidèrent de l'attendre dans une clairière toute proche de Camelot, afin d'avoir la place d'agir aisément.

La nuit tomba mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de leurs adversaires. Patients, les hommes d'Alator s'assirent les uns près des autres et se reposèrent autant qu'ils purent. Plusieurs heures plus tard, des branches craquèrent en face d'eux, dans les sous-bois opposés à la cité. Chacun s'empressa de se lever, prêt à entrer en action au moindre tressaillement ennemi. Une armée bien supérieure en nombre arriva dans la trouée, menée par une femme d'une beauté mortelle. La haine brillait dans ses yeux, pourtant clairs. D'un seul mouvement, tous se figèrent et pressés d'en finir, ils attendaient le signal de leur Maîtresse. La même colère suintait des rictus de ces quelques cents hommes.

Alator et Morgane se faisaient face et allaient tout deux lever un bras en signe d'offensive lorsqu'une brusque bourrasque de vent les interpella, suivit d'un bruit de battement d'ailes suffisamment sonore pour en devenir inquiétant. Interdits, ils fixèrent le puissant Dragon se poser entre les deux clans, le dos tourné à la cité. Un homme sauta du cou de la bête vers le sol mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva la tête que les sorciers purent voir son visage, légèrement éclairé par les quelques torches qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux.

La fatale enchanteresse eut un pas de recul en le reconnaissant et des murmures apeurés se répandirent dans ses rangs. Même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, tous devinaient son identité. Comme pour célébrer le retour de son enfant prodige, la Terre se mit à trembler, forçant les hommes à se tenir les un aux autres afin de ne pas tomber. Le phénomène donna à Emrys un air de toute-puissance qui terrorisa les moins rancuniers des attaquants. Il y en eu même certains qui, dans les dernières lignes, s'enfuir précipitamment entre les troncs.

- Sachez que vous n'atteindrez jamais Camelot vivants.

Les mots de Merlin semblaient flotter dans l'air, comme suspendu par le ton grave et déterminé de l'enchanteur. Morgane eut une moue impatiente, ces incessantes mises en garde l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Peu après la déclaration de son ennemi juré, un dragon enflammé s'éleva au-dessus des sorciers qui le soutenaient. Il flotta dans l'atmosphère pourtant figée tel l'étendard des Pendragon. Ce fut une provocation de trop pour la Sorcière.

Pour qui se prenait donc ce servant, cet homme du peuple? Peut-être avait-il des pouvoirs, de puissants pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis d'outrepasser la mort elle-même, mais elle ne le laisserait pas se dresser ainsi entre elle et son trône. Comment osait-il arborer le symbole des Pendragon face à la fille d'Uther? Avec un cri rageur, elle engagea la bataille.

0~0~0

Les rangs se rompirent dans les éclats lumineux alors que les deux chefs s'affrontaient à coup de vagues magiques de plus en plus puissantes. Se protégeant in extremis des coups adverses à chaque fois, les deux opposants cherchaient la faille dans leur défense. Pendant ce temps, les soldats commencèrent des combats en duel ou par groupe. Une majorité des sorciers de Morgane s'attaquèrent néanmoins au Dragon. Ils l'encerclèrent rapidement et lui jetèrent des lances entourés de sorts destructeurs. Aucune ne l'atteignit et dans un rugissement, il tua instantanément un dizaine de ses ennemis.

En moins de quelques minutes, ce fut le chaos total. Des lumières variées envahissaient la clairière, repoussées par des vents levés par magie ou d'autres faisceaux lumineux. Des arbres furent arrachés et projetés sur d'autres magiciens. Les dorures ne quittaient désormais plus les yeux des combattants qui cherchaient à s'atteindre de n'importe quelle façon.

Au centre de la bataille, Morgane parvint à atteindre Merlin en lui entaillant le bras. Celui-ci s'était jeté de coté trop tard. Un instant déboussolé, il mit plusieurs secondes à se relever. Profitant de ce moment de répit, la Sorcière jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir où en était ses troupes. Kilgharrah en avait tué un grand nombre, même si bien des hommes de Merlin étaient tombés eux aussi. L'issu de la bataille était plus qu'incertaine. Elle leva la tête vers le château, puisqu'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre avec une armée, il lui faudrait se faufiler jusqu'au appartements du Roi. Une fois celui-ci mort, la destinée légendaire d'Emrys s'effondrerait.

Elle connaissait Merlin, ce n'était pas un homme de guerre. Même si la rage l'envahirait lors du meurtre de son précieux souverain, sa peine, et son chagrin l'affaiblirait considérablement. Voyant qu'il se relevait prestement, elle se fondit entre d'autres combattants et regagna les bois. Elle se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle pu vers la cité. Au centre de la trouée, Emrys tournait désespérément la tête dans l'espoir de voir où était la Sorcière. Alator le remarqua, après s'être jeter à terre pour éviter le rocher que lui envoyait son assaillant, il hurla pour couvrir le vacarme:

- **Merlin! Vite! Elle ne doit surtout pas s'enfuir!**

Le jeune homme cessa alors de réfléchir et se rua en direction de Camelot, sur les traces de Morgane. Kilgharrah s'éleva de quelques mètres mais c'était trop tard, l'enchanteur avait déjà disparu dans les sous-bois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la créature ressentit de la peur. L'adrénaline électrisait ses veines et son cœur s'accélérait. Fébrile, il sentait les événements échapper à son controle.

**- MERLIN NON! Nous ne devons pas nous éparpiller! Il ne faut pas t'isoler!**

Mais le rugissement se perdit dans les cimes et les effusions de sang. Kilgharrah battit une nouvelle fois des ailes pour aller à la suite de Merlin mais une lance léchée par des flammes violettes ensorcelées se ficha dans son cou. Aveuglé par la douleur, il contrattaqua par un jet de flamme magistral qui carbonisa plusieurs sorciers. Mais les autres se protégèrent avec des boucliers magiques invisibles et attaquèrent de nouveau l'animal mystique.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer le combat. La peur étreignit une nouvelle fois son cœur, et il pria tous les Dieux dont il avait entendu parler de protéger son jeune ami, courant quelques part dans cette sombre forêt.

0~0~0

Gaius n'était pas seulement un physicien, et la chaleur put bien être étouffante, il eut l'intuition que quelque chose clochait. Il continua ses soins toute la journée comme à son habitude mais ne parvint pas à s'endormirent, une fois étendu sur sa couche. L'air était trop instable, trop pesant pour que ce fut naturel. Il resta cependant couché jusqu'au tremblement de terre. Le tocsin retentit et le vieil homme se demanda pourquoi les gardes en faisaient une telle affaire.

De tels phénomènes se produisaient très rarement dans la région, mais de là à alerter toute la population. La secousse n'avait duré que quelques secondes et même si elle avait du réveiller toute la cité, elle n'avait pas du causer beaucoup de dégâts. Sir Leon entra précipitamment dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer et déclara vivement que le Roi désirait voir le Médecin de toute urgence sur la terrasse principale pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Intrigué par cette requête, le Médecin se hâta de rejoindre son souverain. Lequel vint à sa rencontre avec dans les yeux une peur profonde.

- Gaius, je croyais que ce maudit Dragon avait péri sous ma lance!

L'interpelé sursauta et fixa le blond sans comprendre. Lequel le prit par les épaules et le traina presque jusqu'au parapet. En contrebas, on pouvait distinguer, au milieu des bois, une imposante forme qui s'élevait dans les airs. Des lumières éparses l'éclairaient par intermittence. Un rugissement retentit et la créature cracha des flammes proprement gigantesques qui eurent tôt fait d'embraser la végétation.

- Que veut dire tout ceci? Demanda nerveusement le jeune roi.

- Qu'une guerre entre sorciers a éclaté, Monseigneur. Vu la proximité du combat, je dirai qu'il vise Camelot et que Morgane en est probablement l'investigatrice. Mais pour qu'il y ait bataille, il faut qu'il y ait des opposants…

- Vous voulez dire que des sorciers sont en train de protéger la cité?

- Très certainement, Altesse.

Le blond resta sans voix et porta un regard nouveau sur l'affrontement qui semblait pourtant lointain. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi des sorciers protégeraient ceux qui leurs ont depuis si longtemps déclaré la guerre?

- Il me faut savoir de quoi il retourne, déclara-t-il en s'élançant à grandes enjambées vers les escaliers. Soldats, avec moi! Nous allons discrètement nous rapprocher de la bataille pour en savoir un peu plus. Elle semble se dérouler intégralement dans la clairière de toute façon.

0~0~0

Il n'entendait que les branches craquer sous ses pas et son cœur battre, plus vite, plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait du château. Il devait la stopper. Absolument. Au grand jamais elle ne devait atteindre Arthur. Et il courait encore, il aurait voulu aller plus vite, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient le porter que maladroitement. Un rapace piqua en sa direction et le sorcier fit un écart pour éviter l'oiseau. La bête vola à ses cotés en évitant les arbres et tourna brusquement à droite.

Le sorcier l'ignora et continua sa course. L'aigle revint et reproduit le même manège plusieurs fois. Finalement poussé par sa curiosité et voyant que sa poursuite ne menait à rien, il suivit la bête et finit par se retrouver face à une Morgane hors d'haleine. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tout deux couru parallèlement jusqu'à présent. La jeune femme dérapa sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et se redressa fièrement devant celui qu'on avait annoncé comme sa perte, comme le sorcier le plus grand de tous les temps.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour s'observer silencieusement et reprendre leur souffle. Les bruits des combats étaient atténués par la végétation et il leur semblait être en dehors du temps, si éloignés du reste du monde. Seuls. L'un en face de l'autre. Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines, et la Magie semblait en cet instant mère de toute chose. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient avait un air de finalité, de fatalité qui les effrayait et néanmoins les exhortait.

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent les bras et projetèrent leur Magie respective vers l'autre. Les deux puissance se percutèrent à même distance de chacun et s'opposèrent en montant en pression. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient user jusqu'à leurs ultimes force car désormais si l'un deux lâchait, il serait immédiatement tué par la combinaison des deux rayons magiques.

La haine envahit Merlin et il fut déstabilisé par ce sentiments jusqu'alors inconnu. C'était à cause de cette femme qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il avait du quitter le château, faire croire à sa mort et abandonner ses proches. A cause d'elle qu'Arthur haïssait la magie. A cause d'elle si le mal perdurait.

Et pendant que la magie noire de Morgane tentait de corrompre Emrys, le point de rencontre meurtrier de leurs magie se rapprochait de lui. Inexorablement.

* * *

><p>Verdict? Oui je sais, pas très gentil de laisser du suspense comme ça. Que voulez vous, je suis une sadique dans l'ame ^^<p>

**_Review?_**

**_Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire =)_**

**_:D_**


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà, une fois de plus, je vous supplie d'être indulgent(e)s. C'était un chapitre très difficile à écrire. Je laisse votre large imagination agrémenter les scènes de détails sombres et passionnants.

*_ croise les doigts en tremblant_*

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité!**

* * *

><p>Des volutes de brouillard semblaient isoler les deux combattants du reste du monde. Merlin sentait que la Magie de Morgane luttait non seulement contre la sienne, mais tentait également de l'entourer, de le cerner pour mieux le mater. Une fois de plus, seuls les pensées et les souvenirs sombres remontaient à sa mémoire et l'avenir lui paraissait terne, et triste.<p>

Il se fit violence. Kilgharrah l'avait prévenu. Ce ne serait pas uniquement un combat magique, mais aussi mental. Il lui fallait être fort. Dans ses mains comme dans sa tête. Il repoussa les ombres tournoyantes en s'entourant d'une douce lumière argentée.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Nuls mots étaient nécessaires. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là et que le duel n'aurait qu'une seule issue. Aucune parole ne changerait plus rien désormais. Le temps des explications était depuis trop longtemps révolu. Seul le point d'impact de leur deux puissances comptait à présent.

Merlin ramenait à sa mémoire tous les conseils du Dragon. La technique employée par Morgane était exactement celle prédite par son mentor. Mais de l'avoir prévue ne changeait en aucun cas la difficulté de l'épreuve. Le jeune sorcier sentait toute la joie et la paix qu'il avait éprouvé dans sa vie s'échapper. Il ne parvenait pas à revoir les visages des êtres chers à son cœur, ni à réentendre leurs voix. Seule subsistait la Sorcière, dressée dans les ténèbres.

Le tocsin de la cité retentit au loin. Tel un reflexe, la mine contrariée d'Arthur s'imposa à son esprit. Le Roi. Son ami. Sa destinée. Albion. Exalté par une force nouvelle, l'enchanteur contrattaqua et fit chanceler son adversaire. Derrière son ami se tenaient tous les autres, sa mère, Gaius, Gwaine, Guenièvre, son défunt père et les deux dragons. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre, pas le droit d'abandonner.

Il lui semblait posséder une double vision, il voyait nettement le rictus mauvais de Morgane, en face de lui, dans cette sombre forêt. Mais il était également dans une salle claire, illuminée par la lumière du soleil levant célébrant l'avènement d'un jour nouveau. Dans cette pièce se tenaient tous ceux qu'ils aimaient et devant eux, Freya s'avança doucement. Lui tendant un regard doux et aimant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

« _Toute ta magie t'a été donnée pour un seul dessein, Merlin. Tu dois lutter jusqu'à tes dernières forces. Je sais que tu en es capable. _»

Le sang se mit à couler de son nez, gouttant sur la terre meuble. Des apaisantes paroles de sa bien-aimée surgit une évidence. _Toute ta magie… _Il allait devoir puiser ses pouvoirs jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même pour triompher.

Tout en maintenant le mortel point de rencontre magique à une distance acceptable, il s'employa à traquer chaque particule magique qu'il possédait. Il fouilla dans chaque cellule de son corps, chaque nerf, chaque goutte de sang. Puis il réunit ce pouvoir colossal en son cœur. Y ajouta la chaleur de l'amour, de l'amitié. Il sentit l'énergie bouillante se déplacer lentement dans ses bras, atteindre ses poignets.

Ses tympans se mirent à saigner et sa vision se troubla. Il devait agir au plus vite.

La Magie d'Emrys atteint ses mains et dans un gémissement, il la laissa s'échapper et se diriger droit vers celle qui avait cru pouvoir vaincre le plus grand des sorciers. Elle ne put en aucun cas stopper la puissante vague magique qui la heurta de plein fouet.

Son hurlement résonnait encore alors qu'elle gisait, inerte, au pied d'un arbre. Merlin tomba à genoux, vidé, le visage taché de son propre sang. Il avait réussi. Camelot était sauvée.

Une silhouette s'accroupit au-dessus de la dépouille de la Sorcière, puis se redressa nerveusement et avança d'un pas, découvrant son visage. Lorsque Merlin reconnut Mordred, il sut que son heure était venue. Il tenta en vain de rappeler sa magie mais rien ne se produisit. Chacun avait ses limites, et le sorcier savait qu'il avait très largement dépassé les siennes.

« _Meurtrier… »_

La haine, une fois de plus et décidément grande gagnante de cette guerre, venait d'acquérir une nouvelle âme. L'enfant leva le bras et, toujours à genoux, Merlin n'eut d'autres choix que de regarder sa propre fin en face. Quel idiot il avait été, ce n'était pas Morgane qui devait tuer Arthur, depuis le début Kilgharrah lui avait désigner ce jeune garçon comme la perte du Roi. Mais une fois de plus, l'enchanteur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était imprudemment isoler. « Erreur fatale »songea-t-il amèrement.

Mordred n'eut guère le temps de murmurer une noire formule qu'une forme ailée se posa précipitamment entre eux et tendit le cou en grognant. Ahuri, le garçon fixa la petite dragonne avec une stupeur sincère. Aithusa avança de quelques pas, fouettant l'air de sa queue en se voulant menaçante. Le jeune druide hésita, incertain. De quoi était capable cette créature? De tous temps, les dragons avaient été craints. Mais il ne savait pas à quel âge ils devenaient une réelle menace. Peut-être l'étaient-il dès la naissance.

Après avoir examiner la situation, il jugea plus prudent de se retirer. Même si Emrys était à sa merci, il trouverait une autre occasion de se venger.

- Tu paieras pour cela, Emrys. Je le jure sur ma vie, Arthur mourra de ma main et je détruirai Camelot sous la pluie de tes larmes.

Il disparut dans les sous-bois et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Comment parvenait-il à se tirer vivant des pires situations? Aithusa se retourna vers lui, toute fière.

- On fait plutôt une belle équipe, hein?

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à la grotte!

- Sans moi tu serais mort! Un merci suffirait!

- Merci. Retourne immédiatement te mettre à l'abri!

La dragonne lui jeta un regard indigné.

- Aithusa c'est un ordre!

La créature s'envola en maugréant des mots semblables à « ingrat » ou encore à « idiot aveugle et puérile ».

Le sorcier se releva, le silence régnait désormais sur toute la forêt, il voulut se rendre à la clairière pour voir l'issue de la bataille mais des craquements le firent sursauter. Au milieu du brouillard, il distinguait des hommes venant dans sa direction. Il laissa un gémissement lui échapper, cela ne finirait donc jamais? Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il reconnut le blond qui menait le groupe qu'un large sourire s'étira sur son visage, reliant presque ses deux oreilles.

- Arthur!

L'autre fut incapable de répondre, abasourdi. Était-ce vraiment son ami défunt qui se tenait ainsi devant lui, bien vivant? Cela ne pouvait être que sorcellerie. Il était mort sous ses yeux, dans ses bras. La méfiance s'empara de lui, quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer avec son chagrin. Car cela ne pouvait être le véritable Merlin, même si ce sourire béat…ne luit ressemblait que trop.

Le sorcier vit le Roi se poser des questions. En effet, comment lui prouver que c'était bien lui? Il tenta sa chance pour persuader son ami.

- Eh bien, il ne vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour m'oublier! Vous ne me reconnaissez déjà plus?

À la droite d'Arthur, Leon s'approcha avec un air hébété en reconnaissant cette voix. Il allait falloir faire mieux.

- Mais, dites moi, est-ce Georges qui m'a remplacé? Cet embonpoint ne peut avoir qu'une seule cause, de trop lourds déjeuners combinés au manque d'exercice que constitue l'absence d'entrainements à frapper un pauvre et innocent serviteur. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous toujours entêter à me lancer des tasses à la figure alors que moi seul ait réussi à trouver le moyen de vous faire conserver une alimentation raisonnable et un rythme de vie sain tout en vous distrayant à mes heures perdues? Décidément, cela restera un mystère dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Tout comme votre facilité à céder au mutisme dès que quelque chose dépasse votre entendement.

Arthur en resta bouche bée. Une telle tirade ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul auteur. Au diable la raison, la méfiance et la logique. Il ne savait pas comment s'était possible, il ne savait pas comment Merlin avait pu outrepasser la mort. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était lui. Il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur. Son plus loyal ami était de retour.

Cédant à sa joie, le Roi se rua sur son serviteur et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. L'empêchant presque de respirer. Le tenant ensuite à bout de bras, il s'aperçut qu'il saignait abondamment et vacillait sur ses jambes. Ce ne fut néanmoins que lorsqu'il le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui qu'il vit, un peu plus loin, un corps sans vie.

Il lâcha Merlin et s'approcha doucement du cadavre et ne put retenir un cri en découvrant son identité.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à son serviteur.

Lequel, gêné, ne sut que répondre et se contenta de pencher la tête.

- Il semble que tu aie bien des explications à me fournir, Merlin.

L'enchanteur se mordit la lèvres. Comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette histoire?

- Mais avant, rentrons. Il y a bien des gens qui éprouveront une joie sans borne à ton retour.

Il le pris par les épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la cité. De façon à ce que seul son ami l'entende, le blond chuchota « je t'en supplie Merlin, ne me fait plus jamais une telle peur. » Et après une pause d'hésitation, il ajouta « tu m'as grandement manqué. »

* * *

><p>Verdict? Vais-je finir au bucher? =S<p> 


	14. Chapter 14  Fin

Que dire? Sinon un **immense merci** à tous les revieweurs, favoriteurs, lecteurs et gens de passage.

Voilà, l_'ultime_ chapitre de cette fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier put se reposer toute la journée du lendemain et raconter son épopée à Gaius. Lequel comprit bien évidemment les causes du mensonges de son protégé. Le voyant garder le silence après son long récit, Merlin s'inquiéta.<p>

- Vous êtes fâché?

- Pourquoi le serai-je?

- Je vous aie cacher la vérité…

- Parce qu'il le fallait. En réalité, je suis extrêmement fier, Merlin. Ce que tu as fait relève d'un courage exceptionnel. Peu de gens aurait été capables de se sacrifier ainsi, même si tu savais que tu y survivrais. Tu es digne de ta destinée, mon garçon.

Le brun le fixa avec émotion, appréciant ces paroles si douces, sincères et bienfaisantes. Gaius avait toujours su le consoler, l'encourager, le féliciter. Mais ces quelques mots dépassait l'imaginable, et laissait Merlin dans une contemplation de son mentor presque exagérée. N'y tenant plus, il prit le vieil homme dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Gaius!

- Toi aussi Merlin. Et je t'en supplie, prends soin de toi. Je ne suis pas sur de supporter ta perte une seconde fois.

Ils se sourirent et le garçon retourna bientôt se coucher. Il était épuisé par son combat. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était ce sentiment d'être différent. Cette sensation étrange de ne plus être le même, de ne plus voir le monde extérieur de la même façon. Peut-être avait-il muri, peut-être était-ce dû à son aventure qui l'aurait changé en homme. Il haussa les épaules, rien de tout ceci ne changerait concrètement sa vie de toute manière. Il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'un pays rempli de dragons.

Sa nuit fut pourtant courte car il fut réveillé aux aurores par le Roi. Celui-ci affichait un sourire bien étrange, au vu de l'heure qu'il était. Gaius était déjà parti soigner la population de la cité. Le blond prit une chaise et la traina bruyamment jusqu'au bord du lit de son serviteur, uniquement dans le but de l'ennuyer.

- Alors, Merlin, comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il avant de continuer sans même attendre une réponse. Bien j'espère, car tu as bien des points à éclaircir!

L'enchanteur se redressa dans son lit et s'adossa au mur pour être à la hauteur du regard de son ami. Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Que révéler, que dissimuler? Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à son récit. Devait-il lui dire qu'il était un sorcier? Serait-il capable de le lui pardonner? De comprendre que c'était sa nature, qu'il n'y pouvait rien? Pourrait-il admettre que toute sa vie son père s'était trompé? Que la magie n'était pas maléfique? Cela il en doutait. En réalité, il lui mentait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer révélant la vérité à son ami.

_Arthur, je suis un sorcier._

Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé? Des centaines, des milliers de fois? Peut-être davantage. Mais il n'avait pas la force, les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. L'autre le fixait, intrigué. Songeant sans doutes que son servant organisait ses idées. Les mains du magicien se mirent à trembler, comment lui dire la vérité? Il se sentait piégé, persuadé que le souverain n'était pas prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il se voilait la face. C'était lui-même qui ne s'en sentait pas capable. Peut-être Arthur pouvait-il d'ores et déjà l'apprécier malgré sa nature. Mais c'était lui qui n'y parvenait pas. Kilgharrah, Gaius, ils lui avaient toujours dit qu'un jour, Arthur saurait pour son Don. Mais ce jour était-il vraiment venu? Ou devait-il encore attendre un peu? Un tout petit peu? Il hésitait et son ami le perçut.

- ...Je…

- Tu sais Merlin, tu peux tout me dire.

Le cœur du sorcier manqua un battement.

_Arthur, je suis un sorcier._

Dit-lui, dit-lui! Lui criait son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était trop difficile. Il serait mort encore plusieurs fois si cela lui avait donné la force d'avouer cette terrible vérité. La douceur qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Arthur le meurtrissait de plus en plus. Il se haïssait. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge.

- C'est que…

- Ne cherches pas à me protéger, Merlin. C'est Morgane, c'est ça? Je sais désormais qu'elle est capable des pires ignominies. C'est elle qui t'as… euh… enlevé? C'est grâce à sa magie que tu as…comment dire… ressuscité?

_Non, grâce à ma propre magie et à celle du dragon qui m'aide à accomplir ma destinée. Je suis un sorcier, Arthur, et un Seigneur des Dragons._

- Oui.

C'était fini. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de révéler son secret. Le pire, à ses yeux, c'était l'intense soulagement qu'il ressentit instantanément. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent de trembler et d'un geste rapide, il essuya la sueur de son front. La suite lui vint naturellement. Il mentait désormais avec une facilité déconcertante.

- La nuit juste avant que l'on ne parte chasser, elle est venu dans ma chambre et m'a fait boire une potion. A l'aide d'un sort, elle m'a empêché d'en parler à quiconque et peu à peu, j'ai cru avoir rêvé. Ensuite il y a eu l'attaque et…je ne sais combien de temps après, je me suis réveillé dans son repère. Enchainé.

Le Roi garda le silence, scrutant son ami avec une compassion inégalable dans le regard. L'enchanteur aurait voulu lui hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était qu'un menteur, un lâche. Mais c'était trop tard, lorsqu'un mensonge est en marche, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter, et les secrets grossissent à chaque nouvelle invention.

- Elle t'a enlevé pour te soutirer des informations comme à Gaius, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

Tout s'accordait trop facilement, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

_Arthur, je suis un sorcier._

Trop tard. Il allait s'enfoncer dans cette nouvelle tromperie. Dissimuler toujours plus profondément la vérité. Il s'empêtrait dans son imposture comme dans des sables mouvants. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter, pas le courage de regarder Arthur dans les yeux en lui avouant son secret. De voir la déception et le dégout que causerait cette révélation.

- Que t'a-t-elle fait durant tout ce temps, Merlin?

- Elle…elle m'a torturé. Avec sa magie, c'est pour cela que je ne porte aucune marque.

- Et que lui as-tu révélé?

- Rien.

Le blond le regarda avec surprise, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était presque impossible de résister à un interrogatoire magique. Il fallait une force mentale hors du commun pour y parvenir. Il découvrait ainsi une nouvelle facette de son serviteur, un coté fort, et résistant. Après tout, le jeune brun n'avait-il pas toujours survécu à toutes leurs aventures? Jusqu'à cette dernière chasse. Eh bien, justement…

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper?

- Je…Un sorcier est venu me libérer.

- Un SORCIER ?

- Oui, avec d'autres. Le dragon était avec eux. Ils sont venus pour me défendre.

Une nouvelle vague de soulagement l'atteignit. Ainsi la magie ne paraissait pas seulement mauvaise, il avait trouver un moyen de démontrer qu'elle pouvait aussi être bienfaisante. Mais cela ne rassura pas le noble, bien au contraire.

- Tu m'avais d'ailleurs dit que cette créature avait péri par mon épée! lui reprocha le Arthur avec un ton soupçonneux.

- Je le croyais, Sire.

- C'est ce sorcier qui a vaincu Morgane?

- Oui. Il est parti tout de suite après, me laissant seul dans les bois. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

- Bien. C'est assez de précisions pour l'instant. Prends le temps de te reposer, Merlin. Je ne veux te revoir que lorsque tu seras en pleine forme.

Le brun hocha la tête et l'autre fit mine de partir avant de se retourner et de se pencher au-dessus du convalescent.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

Il eut un léger sourire en coin avant de sortir de la pièce. Merlin voyait bien qu'il voulait, de façon assez maladroite assurément, lui montrer son affection. Et cela lui faisait mal. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela! Et il ne s'en sentait à présent plus digne. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il n'eut envie de les retenir. A quoi bon, il savait que rien ne soulagerait sa culpabilité.

Gaius rentra quelques heures plus tard et trouva son protégé éploré. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se plaça à son coté. Il le prit dans ses bras et le consola de son mieux. Entre deux hoquets, celui-ci lui avoua qu'il avait encore mentit à Arthur. Que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il s'en voulait tellement et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

- Merlin, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils! Camelot est sauvée, nous sommes tous en vie. Morgane est vaincue. Tu as bien des années devant toi pour te révéler à Arthur. Et le guider afin d'accomplir votre destinée.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Gaius! J'ai senti que je n'en était pas capable! Il ne saura jamais qui je suis.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête avec découragement et l'autre laissa tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis pour l'instant.

- Bon, et bien en attendant viens manger. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim en tout cas!

Ils s'assirent à table et se mirent à manger une soupe assez épaisse. La spéciale « bienvenue ». Le moral du sorcier remonta en flèche et la conversation fut bientôt enjouée. Allant d'un sujet à un autre, Merlin fit soudain un grand geste du bras et buta contre la carafe. Celle-ci tomba à terre trop tard pour être rattraper et le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement magique pour la retenir.

Le bruit sourd que fit le pot en se brisant à terre, répandant le liquide sur le sol, le figea. Le médecin le fixa sans comprendre.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu le retenir, ça m'aurais éviter d'avoir à nettoyer!

L'enchanteur ne répondit pas et se leva brusquement, ne quittant la flaque du regard. Il tendit une main tremblante et murmura une incantation.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Non non non, non NON!

Il réessaya. Encore, et encore. Finissant par crier la formule. Mais il ne sentait plus aucune magie en lui. Ses appels désespérés à ses pouvoirs laissaient en lui un grand vide. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait différent. Il n'était plus personne. Un simple servant. Rien d'autre. Rien d'extraordinaire. Un homme du peuple, plus proche du souverain que les autres, certes, mais guère plus. Le vieil homme le fixait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Le brun se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

- Ce doit être à cause de mon combat contre Morgane. J'ai dû utiliser la totalité de ma magie pour la vaincre. Mais cela ne peut pas m'avoir entièrement déposséder de mes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas? Ils reviendront, forcément, il suffit d'y laisser le temps.

Et toujours le silence en réponse. Un silence trop lourd.

- Vous en avez déjà entendu parlé, hein Gaius? Une perte momentanée de pouvoirs magiques est tout à fait possible? Elle ne dure que peu de temps, n'est-ce pas?

Le physicien le regardait, incapable de lui avouer la terrible vérité. Mais son silence fut plus probant que n'importe quel mot.

- DITES MOI QUE CE N'EST RIEN PAR PITIE GAIUS!

L'ancien se mit à trembler, toujours enfermé dans son douloureux mutisme.

- JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE DITES MOI QUE MA MAGIE VA REVENIR!

Devant l'impossibilité de son mentor à lui fournir une réponse, le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne sortit qu'à la nuit tombée. Son père adoptif était toujours assis dans la même position, devant sa soupe désormais froide, réfléchissant pour trouver une solution. Qu'il savait pourtant inexistante. Le brun quitta les appartements en trombe et sortit prestement de la cité.

0~0~0

Il se mit à courir dans les bois sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Habiter par une peur sans nom. Une terreur inimaginable pour quiconque ne possède pas de magie en lui. Les branches le frappaient sans égard. Il trébuchait mais rien ne saurait le détourner de son effroi. Il se rendit sur le lieu de la bataille mais hormis les arbres déracinés, rien n'avait changé. Les chevaliers avaient fait le ménage.

Il courut encore un peu jusqu'à n'en avoir plus la force. A bout de souffle, il se mit pourtant à crier dans l'Ancien Langage. Sa voix ne changea pas cependant. Habituellement, lorsqu'il appelait Kilgharrah, sa voix devenait plus grave et plus profonde. Il avait beau s'époumoner, rien ne se produisait. Totalement abattu, il se laissa tomber à genoux et les sanglots le gagnèrent.

Il avait même perdu l'héritage de son père.

0~0~0

Il passa plusieurs heures à se vider ainsi de ses peines, prostré au pied d'un arbre. L'obscurité l'enveloppa totalement. Il se sentait désespérément seul et incompris. Même s'il compatissait, Gaius ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point Merlin se sentait vide. Démuni. C'était une impression indescriptible, insupportable. La pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Après un long moment, il se mit en route pour rentrer à Camelot. Il marcha sans penser à rien, l'esprit ailleurs. Perdu dans le passé. Il pénétra les murailles sans encombre et se dirigea vers la citadelle sans se douter que c'était ici le branle-bas de combat. Arthur était passé aux appartements du Médecin de la Cour, voulant prendre des nouvelles de son serviteur. Lorsqu'il avait appris que celui-ci était sorti faire un tour, il avait insisté pour rester et l'attendre. Et les heures défilant, il s'était inquiété.

Désormais tous les gardes fouillaient la cité à la recherche du jeune brun, sans résultat. Le roi avait de plus en plus peur pour son ami convalescent et pour empirer la situation, il se mit à pleuvoir. Le souverain vociféra sur des soldats, terrifié. L'averse s'intensifia et il fut bientôt trempé. Il remarqua alors une silhouette qui approchait en titubant légèrement.

Reconnaissant son ami, il se précipita à sa rencontre. Il le saisit par les épaules mais constatant son manque de réaction, il le secoua énergiquement.

- Merlin! Ça va? Où était-tu bon sang, on t'as cherché partout!

Le sorcier fixa son ami sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Dangereusement noires, d'ailleurs…

- MERLIN !

Les gouttelettes de pluie dégoulinaient le long de son doux visage, sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir cependant. Tout était fini, le temps heureux était révolu. Tout ne lui semblait que ténèbres. Arthur le lut en son expression, cette tristesse sans fond dans laquelle se perde bien des hommes.

- Merlin, je t'en supplie, tu as surmonté tant d'épreuves. Je ne peux que deviner à quelle point c'est difficile, mais je t'en pris, bat-toi. Tu dois lutter Merlin, tu m'entends?

Et toujours le silence, le néant.

- Merlin regarde-moi! Gaius et moi allons t'aider! Tu peux remonter la pente!

Il plaça ses mains autour du visage de son cher ami. Tentant toujours de le faire réagir.

- Je t'en supplie… MERLIN !

Il finit par croiser le regard pourtant fuyant du brun. Et à cet instant-là, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce regard là, il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant.

Le regard d'un homme brisé.

0~0~0

0~0

0

Fin

0

0~0

0~0~0

_* S'enfuit en courant pour échapper aux lecteurs armés de fourches et autres armes toutes aussi meurtrières*_

Oui je sais, je suis sadique!

_*Désigne sa tête du doigt*_

Avant de me l'arracher, sachez que y'a la suite la-dedans! :D

Alors oui, je sais, je fais trop souffrir les personnages, mais que voulez-vous, on est ce qu'on est ;)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui, **je compte écrire une suite**. Elle ne viendra cependant pas avant avril, je le crains, étant donné que j'ai ma seconde fic à terminer et qu'en ce moment j'écris un petit roman pour ma soeur.(que je vais lui offrir fin mars...)

Je vous demanderais donc d'être **patients** et une fois de plus, je voudrais **_vous adresser mes plus sincères remerciements pour votre fidélité!_**

Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde!

( Donc, je peux garder ma tête sur mes épaules? )


	15. Petit message à mes lecteurs

Salut salut !

Voici un petit messages suite à toutes les reviews dont vous m'avez gratifiée:)

Premièrement merci de votre attention, de la lecture de cette fiction et d'avoir laissé des commentaires ! Le Poids d'une Destinée n'est que le premier volet de la « trilogie » que j'ai en tête. La suite, Le Poids d'une Vérité, je l'ai commencé il y maintenant plus de deux ans je crois, et je suis restée de nombreux mois sans écrire, sans la poursuivre, toutefois, vous m'avez redonner l'envie d'écrire !

Ainsi pour tout ceux qui ne connaisaient pas cette suite, je vous redirige donc vers le second volet de mon histoire :) pour les autres, sachez que je suis de retour, et que deux nouveaux chapitres sont disponibles pour le Poids d'une Vérité !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant;)

Merci pour tout

Amicalement vôtre,

Stellina


End file.
